The Devil's Angel
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Now in New Orleans with the Mikaelsons, Becca Lockwood is in for whole new rollercoaster between a miracle baby, witches, and the past coming back to haunt them. And she thought Mystic Falls was crazy. *Sequel to Angel Among Wolves*
1. Bad News Baby

_Okay I've been putting this off long enough lol. With finishing my Teen Wolf story, I thought it was about time I got back to Becca. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 1_

_%$%$#^%&%^&_

'_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a while since I've written to you. Over three months now that I think about it. You wouldn't believe how screwed up my life has become since last we talked. First things first, I no longer live in Mystic Falls. While my friends are living up the college life, I'm here in New Orleans with Klaus. To make it worse, I don't even have Kol and Elijah to keep me busy here. _

_They both disappeared, leaving me alone with Klaus. Elijah already left town before Kol and I even got to New Orleans. Soon after Kol and I arrived, we were ambushed, so to speak, by the witches here. I haven't seen Kol since. Klaus came and brought me home, if you could call it that. A few days after the run in with the witches, Klaus gave me a note Kol left, saying he couldn't watch Klaus and I start to reconnect. So he left a few blood bags full of his blood and left town. It hurt a lot, because even if Kol and I didn't work out romantically, he was still the closest thing I had to a friend after Jeremy died._

_ Unlike what he was thinking though, Klaus and I are never reconnecting. Even with the 'wonderful', and I use that word loosely, news from the witches. I might as well be living in this house alone. Klaus refuses to even acknowledge me, let alone speak more than a few words to me. He's been busy playing best buddies with this man named Marcel. The one time Klaus spoke to me, it was to make it very clear I was to stay as far away from him as possible. In other words, meant I was stuck inside of the house alone while he got to have fun. I'm hoping K_-'

"Klaus!" Becca heard a familiar blonde's voice yell from downstairs.

Glancing down, her once flat stomach was now starting to budge. Taking a deep breath, she got up and hurried to make her way downstairs. She couldn't remember the last time she was this excited. Sure, before the witches came into the picture, it was fun sight seeing with Kol, but the thought alone that she wasn't going to be by herself anymore excited her. "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic back-stabbing wanker!" She heard Rebekah call out, trying to find Klaus no doubt.

She couldn't help but smile as she hurried down the steps and into the other room. Klaus and his sister were in the middle of talking when she came in. "Rebekah," Becca breathed out happily before she embraced her friend. "I've missed you so much!" She said, hugging her tightly. Finally, someone she could spend time with an actually living, as much as a vampire could be anyway, person. Considering how she made her entrance, Rebekah wasn't on Klaus' good side either.

Rebekah seemed to be just as happy to see her. She was hoping to find Elijah here too, but somehow she wasn't surprised to find out Klaus had done something dastardly to him. "It's good to see you too, Becca." She said, hugging her back before noticing a difference in her old friend. "What is this? A baby bump? How-how is that possible?" She asked, her face stunned as she looked between Becca and her brother. Becca merely shook her head, telling her she'd explain later. Rebekah went to argue before Klaus cleared his throat, gaining her attention back to what they were talking about before Becca came in. "I'm sorry. Were they friends of your's, Nik? Oh, that's right. You don't have any friends." She said sarcastically.

"I do have friends." He shot back before getting a smug smile on his face. "I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?" Becca noticed the look of hurt flash across Rebekah's face. Obviously this Marcel guy meant something to her before. Leave it to Klaus to rub it in. "Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the king of the quarter now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he'll come up with for you." He said, almost too pleased at the idea.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules." Rebekah said, clearing her throat. Becca had an idea that this Marcel guy did bother her though. She just didn't know why yet. "Elijah doesn't just leave, especially when it concerns family, and Kol doesn't back down from a challenge, especially when it's you he'd be beating. What did you do to them?" Rebekah pointed out. "And what the bloody hell is she doing with a baby bump?" She went on. She knew her brothers, and she knew that just leaving out of the blue was not something either of them did.

Elijah would never just vanish anymore than Kol would just give up and let Klaus win the girl. He loved a challenge, and he would have just seen this as another one he needed to win. "Perhaps he's on a holiday and dear Kol went with him?" Klaus grinned, scanning the faces of the two girls in front of him before locking eyes with his little sister. "Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go. Have a look around." He said tauntingly, making the hint perfectly clear. Rebekah rolled her eyes and went to start her search. "You remember this house as well as I." Klaus said out, his eyes following her move across the room.

"I remember everything." Rebekah said back before slipping into the other room.

$#%$%^

While Rebekah searched the house, Becca wondered around outside. If she was being honest with herself, she did the same thing when Klaus gave her the note from Kol. She didn't believe him, she knew Kol. She knew, or at least she thought she did, that Kol wouldn't just up and leave if there was a small chance for them to work. The fact that he had disappeared after the witches separated them didn't help her worries.

Looking around, even after three months, she still found this place to be beautiful. She only saw the Quarter a handful of times when they first got here, but she couldn't wait to go back. Kol took her to see the witches, the parades, and even took her in the shops. Touching her stomach, she wondered if the baby would be a prisoner here like she was? Becca still couldn't fathom how she could be pregnant.

Klaus and she hadn't slept together in at least five months. The two months, everything in her life had blown up all at once. Her mother dying, her break up with Klaus, Tyler being forced to leave town. Even Iliana dying. When the witches took her and Kol, they preformed some spell on her. She didn't even know she was pregnant until they told Klaus. They linked her to one of the witches, Sophie. Even broken up, Klaus was creating hell for her life. She and her baby were being used as leverage so they had control over Klaus.

Even after three months, Klaus still hasn't even mentioned the baby. He didn't want to believe it. Neither did she, but she didn't have the luxury of pretending when she was puking every morning. Sometimes she wondered if keeping the baby was worth all the trouble, but then she'd think of the fact that this was living person inside of her. She couldn't hurt them just because the father was a bastard.

Looking around, she settled herself down under a tree. She could see the house from where she was, even in the dark. Becca knew she should be inside where it was safe, but she'd rather not be caught in the crossfire of Rebekah and Klaus. Besides, it was a beautiful night. She could actually see the stars in the sky. Klaus had caught her out here over the past couple months just laying in the fields staring up at the stars. It earned her a scolding from him, but it was one of the rare moments she saw he stilled cared.

Being forced to live alone with Klaus opened her eyes on a lot of things. He really was more lonely than she ever knew before. Having the house to herself mostly, gave her the chance to look through some of the things he and Elijah brought with them. There was a day a few weeks ago Klaus came back from one of his meetings with Marcel to find her dancing around in one of the old ball gowns they had in storage.

Unknown to her, Klaus was watching her from the house. Becca was sitting under a tree, just playing with a flower she had picked, and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. She was beautiful, and it times like that moment where he remembered how much he missed her. Of course, he couldn't focus on any chance of rekindling their doomed relationship. All his focus needed to be on the witches and taking his city back from Marcel.

Glancing down at his phone, he saw that Marcel wanted to meet again. Looking up, he saw Becca staring up at the sky, admiring the night's stars. Hearing the sound of his sister's shoes, he looked back as she entered the room. "Convince little Becca to come inside, will you? She's going to catch a bloody cold if she keeps going out there at night." He told her, trying to come off as if he didn't care. "Marcel wants to go for another drink. Don't wait up." He went on, heading to the front door to leave before his sister could question him.

Rebekah stared after him curiously before heading outside to find her friend. Walking up to her, she took the spot beside her. The two sat in silence, just looking up at the stars before Rebekah turned her attention to the brunette beside her. "Is it Nik's?" She asked her, breaking the silence. Becca's eyes widened for a moment before nodding. "How is tha-never mind. You've probably been asking yourself the same thing for months now. How far along are you?" She asked, trying to cheer her nervous friend up.

"Five months. With everything that happened, I don't know how I missed it. I almost lost the baby because of the curse. Sophie has me drinking this herb along with the blood, she said it helps keep the baby safe." Becca explained, lifting up her shirt to show her friend the small baby bump.

Rebekah felt her breath catch in her throat, looking down at the small pudge where her niece or nephew grew inside of. It was really amazing. "If Tyler knew, he'd have a heart attack. I've been dodging his calls the past couple weeks. If he knew I was here with Klaus, he'd never understand."Becca confessed. "I'm not here by choice, Rebekah. It's like everything I do to get away from him, something else happens to push me closer to him." She went on, knowing her friend would understand.

Rebekah couldn't help but pity her friend. She was not in an easy position. As if it wasn't bad enough her life was in Kol and Klaus's hands, now she had to be saddled on with Klaus' child too. Becca was right, the fates did seem to be doing everything they could to keep her and Klaus together. Reaching over, she squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, you're not alone any longer. We're family." The blonde said, giving her hand another squeeze and a small smile to show her support.

"Family." Becca repeated.

Her chest hurt at the word. Her family was gone. Her father, dead. Her uncle Mason, dead. Her mother, dead. Tyler was as good as dead, it wasn't like she'd ever see him again if Klaus got his way, and he always did. She was the last one left, and if the witches got their way, she and her baby would be dead too. Looking down at her exposed stomach, she knew Rebekah was right on some level. This baby was going to be her family, and that was all she needed. Where she lost one family, she was gaining another one.

_$^&^*&(*_

_I've gone back and forth on how to play this forever. I thought I knew, but then I changed my mind and I'm hoping it goes over well. Now, just because I have Becca being pregnant with little baby Hope, doesn't mean she and Klaus will be together, and don't worry, Hayley's still going to be in the story, just for a different reason. I'll tell you all now, I don't plan on putting Klaus and Becca back together right now. After everything he did, it wouldn't be right. _


	2. The Reason Why

_Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't sure whether people would like the pregnancy route or not. I would love some suggestions on scenes you'd like to see! Like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to be honest now, Klaus and Becca won't be getting back together this season. Like Anna. B said, this season is more about Klaus redeeming himself for the baby and Becca. He killed her mom, it's not going to be easy for him. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!_

_Chapter 2_

_ #%$#%^$&_

Becca was sick of hiding at the plantation home, especially when she was all alone in that creepy house. Rebekah went out to find out more about what was going on from Sophie, and Klaus was off playing buddies with Marcel. Klaus warned her plenty of times of why she couldn't just go into the Quarter, especially alone. Walking around the Quarter, she was completely amazed with everything.

There was so much going on, so many different things and events to see. Before she knew it, hours had gone by, and she'd been out all day. Stopping at one of the performing artists, she couldn't help but smile watching him. He was painting one of the parades. It was so festive, colorful . . . happy. "Well, you're a new face around here." A voice said out from behind her.

Turning her head, she saw a dirty blonde haired man. He had a Southern accent that would make any girl swoon, if his good looks didn't already do that. "Oh, um, yeah. I guess you could say that. Um, I-I needed to get away from home, you know?" She wasn't lying completely, she really did need to get away from Mystic Falls. Everyone was going off to college, Jeremy was dead, her brother wasn't even in town by the sound of it, she had nothing there for her.

Granted she didn't want to be here with Klaus either, but this guy didn't need to know that. Besides, the less people here that know about her, the better. She knew it would be keeping her unborn child safe if no one here knew about who she was and how she was connected to Klaus. "Your boyfriend around?" The man asked, looking around for any sign of someone coming over to interrupt them.

Becca blushed, her mind going to Kol. If he was here, he would have strutted up and made a big scene of showing how she was with him. Her mind wondered to Klaus briefly, knowing he would do the same thing, only without the big scene. Shaking her head, neither of them were her boyfriend. One left her here with a psychopath, and the other was the psychopath. Glancing over at the man waiting for an answer, Becca wondered if it'd be safer to say yes. "Uh, no, but I do have a boyfriend. He's, um, he's out with an old friend. I wanted to do some sight seeing, Nik and I are meeting up later." She lied, knowing fully well how to play thing.

One good thing about being in a relationship with Klaus, he taught her how to lie if she found herself in a bad situation. Make eye contact, don't fidget with her hands, and keep her breathing even. If she was going to lie, she needed to keep it as close to the truth as she could get. The man didn't say anything for a long couple of minutes, before he finally cracked a lopsided smile and held out his hand. "I'm Thierry. I can show you around, if you'd like." He offered.

Becca searched his eyes, not liking how forced his smile seemed to be. Playing the part, she smiled back and shook his hand. "Becca." She introduced herself. Pulling her hand back, she adjusted her sweater with a weak smile. "And I don't think Nik would like me going off alone with a handsome stranger. Maybe another time." She lied, turning to leave when he caught her arm.

"I insist." He went on, locking eyes with her.

Becca's eyes widened when she noticed his dilating. He was trying to compel her. This Thierry guy was a vampire, probably one of Marcel's guys. She wasn't sure what to do. He was trying to compel her, and if she refused again it would draw suspicion. If she did go, she had a bad feeling she would regret it. "Um, sure. Just let me call my friend, tell her where I'm going so she can tell Nik." She explained, pulling away from him as she took her phone out of her pocket.

Sending a quick text to Rebekah, she kept it short with a SOS in the park. Once it was sent, she turned and forced a quick smile as she pocketed her phone. "All set, let's go."

$%$$%^

After a stroll through the park, Thierry left her alone. Sitting at the bench near by, she wondered what that was all about. She didn't like the fact he just left her here alone in the middle of the park at night. Her feet were killing her from walking so long. Touching her stomach, she smiled weakly. "Hi, in there. I know, mommy's done walking too." She whispered, giggling at how crazy she must look.

Hearing a branch snap, her head lifted up to look around. No one was in sight, but she knew that didn't mean no one was there. Standing up, she knew it was time to go. Looking back, she could have sworn she heard something. Turning back, a small yelp left her throat when she saw a man coming toward her. "Kind of late for a stroll by yourself, don't you think?" The man asked, his face changing as his eyes darkened and veins appeared under them.

Her body went into protective mode as she took the guy by surprise and shoved him hard enough to send him back a step. Turning to make a run for it, only to freeze when she saw two other men standing there. Panic shot through her, knowing she could barely take one one of these men, let alone three.

Fortunately, she didn't need to worry long. Rebekah zipped behind one of them and snapped their neck before ripping out the other one's heart. Becca had never so relieved to see her blonde friend. "Now that's no way to treat a pregnant lady." Rebekah said, looking down at the heart in her hand. "I do hate bad manners." She said before tossing it down. Becca smiled weakly, moving forward and wrapping her arms around her.

Rebekah was taken back by the gestor, looking down at her friend in surprise. Clearing her throat, she pulled away from the smaller girl. "I'll call Nik and take you back to the house." She said, glancing around at the dead vampires. As much as Becca hated Klaus and that house, right now she'd rather be there than anywhere else.

%$$$^&%

Back at the plantation house, Klaus was not pleased to hear Becca had been attacked. Much to her surprise, he did actually seem worried about her and the baby. He was piling up all the dead bodies Rebekah left in her wake since being here. "This is why I told you to never leave the house." He said out as he finished stacking the bodies. "One sniff of you, and they're going to small myself and now Rebekah. They're going to be curious and wonder why you're with us. I had a plan, and your little night time stroll put it all in peril." He said out, his eye narrowing on the girl in question.

Rebekah moved forward when she noticed one of the guys in the pile still alive. "_Leave him_!" Klaus growled, stopping Rebekah where she stood

"You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door."

Rebekah looked insulted. Becca stood back to watch how the siblings handled this."If I hadn't overheard that sod bragging about finding some pregnant girl who smelt like you, everyone here would be screwed." Rebekah defended herself. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing!" She went on. "Elijah told me he was going to help you take back the city, help you redeem yourself. He wouldn't just leave you here alone. You obviously don't give a damn about the child, or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?" She asked, making it clear she thought he was just sitting on his hands and doing nothing while their brother was being held captive god knows where.

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I?" Klaus snapped.

Well, that was news to the girls. All this time, Becca had been wondering what Klaus' end game was. Knowing him as well as she did, she knew he wasn't just catching up with an old friend like Rebekah seemed to think. "From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control." He started to explain. "I needed a spy. Someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first." He went on, telling them about how he killed two clubbers at the bar after they attended one of Marcel's parties at the compound. "Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits." He sent a glare to his sister. "So I made the new one mine. Before he'd have even a drop of vervain." He went on, motioning to the pile of bodies behind him.

"But we all know the true way to a man is through his heart. Don't we, little Becca?" He said almost bitterly as he locked eyes with Becca.

Klaus was the first to break the eye contact as he went on to retell how he compelled Cami, the local bartender, to give Marcel a chance and to spy on him for him. Becca wasn't sure how she felt about the blonde bartender. She hadn't met her personally yet, but she seemed to be someone who intrigued Klaus. "And this one." Klaus spoke, breaking Becca from her thoughts, as he picked up the groaning vampire from the pile. "I'm going to drain him, of vervain. Compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."He growled as he started dragging him toward the house, the girls following inside behind him.

The two girls were silent as they stood in the doorway. Becca lowered her head, touching her stomach. She did not want to see what Klaus had planned for this poor guy. "Does anyone have anymore questions?" He asked them. "No? Good. Because I have a question. Becca," His eyes shifted over to Becca then. "What were you doing in the _bloody French Quarter _in the first place?" He asked, his anger raising when she simply kept her head down. She was refusing to answer him. "_Answer me_!" He snapped, causing them both to flinch.

"Leave her be." Rebekah started to say.

"I was sick of being trapped here like some sort of prisoner, Klaus. I've been here for months, and I've barely seen anything outside of this plantation. I'm finally out of Mystic Falls, and I don't get to go anywhere!" Becca cut her off, standing up for herself.

"You and the baby could . . ." Klaus started to say, but Becca wasn't hearing any of it.

If Klaus cared about the baby, he sure didn't know how to show it. He'd been ignoring her and even bringing up the baby for months now, he didn't get to be upset now. "The baby and I were fine, not that you care! You haven't given a damn about us since you found out!" She shouted, not realizing she'd hit a nerve with him until it was too late. He had her pinned against the wall in a blink of an eye, his hand wrapped around her neck tightly as he cut off her air way.

"Nik!"

"K-Klaus, stop! Pl-please!" Becca pleaded, scratching at his hand to let go of her.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted, trying to stop him out of it.

When it was clear Klaus wasn't listening to them, Rebekah shoved him off. Becca gasped for breath, her knees giving out as she held onto her throat. "Nik! Get your hands off her, she's pregnant for god's sake!" Rebekah snapped, pushing him against the banister. "All of this fluster about not wanting the child, and then the second Becca points that out . . ." She started to say, pausing when she saw the tears in her brother's eyes. He was fighting all of this so much, but she could see how this was killing him. "It's okay to care. It's okay to want something." She started to say. His eyes flickered past his sister to the love of his life. "It's all Elijah was trying to do, it's all he's ever wanted for you." She went on, trying to get through to her brother. "All we've ever wanted." She said softly, glancing between Klaus and Becca.

The room went silent as Klaus lowed down onto the stairs. Becca stayed where she was, just watching the interaction between the siblings as Rebekah sat beside him. "I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus finally confessed.

"What?"

Looking between the two girls, he could see both were confused by his confession. Becca couldn't help but notice there was even a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Marcel was nervous. Bad enough one original return to town, but two? Then Kol and Becca came to town, it didn't help matters at all. His crew was getting antsy, especially with Kol starting fights. He wanted Elijah and Kol gone, so . . . I gave him a peace offering." Klaus explained, his eyes shifting between them.

Becca looked back at him confused, not understanding how he could dagger his brothers. What threw her off too was he lied to her. Klaus never lied to her. Yet he lied about Kol leaving town? He made her belief he left because of her, because she was pregnant and he gave up on her. She didn't know what to think of Klaus now. He always seemed to be able to find a new way to hurt her more than the time before.

"You bartered our brothers?"

Klaus shook his head, his eyes shifting away from a disappointed Becca. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to survive that look from her again. "I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust. Dismantle his empire. Honor Kol's wish, that that baby be born." He paused, glancing over at Becca again to see he still had her attention. "I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door." His walls went back up in a matter of seconds as he leaned closer to his sister. "See if I care." He said coldly before getting up and leaving them both there.

#%$^%$$

Come morning, Klaus was roaming around the house. He passed Becca's room a few times now, debating with himself if he should go in or not. The fourth time he came to the door, he finally paused and looked inside. Becca was fast asleep in her bed, the sight of her sleeping face reminding him of all the nights they shared sleeping together, sharing a bed. He couldn't hide the small smile on his face when he remembered how he use to wake up and watch her sleep, watching how the sun would hit her like a halo on her head.

Walking inside of the room, he glanced around the room. He was curious to see how she decided to decorate it. The sight of all the pictures on her dresser made him pause to get a better look at them. The biggest one was in the center, it was of her, Tyler, and Carol. The mother and brother he took away from her. On the right were pictures of her the girls back in Mystic Falls, her cheering team and such.

On the other side, were pictures of her with Jeremy and another of her and Kol. The sight of them together, her lips kissing his cheek, made his blood boil with jealousy. He could tell the picture was more recent, they were here in the Quarter at one of the parades. He wasn't jealous because it was Kol in the picture, at least, that wasn't the main reason. It was because it was suppose to be him showing her New Orleans, not his brother.

"You know, there is such a thing as knocking." A tired voice said out to him.

Glancing over, he saw she was looking back at him. He smiled weakly seeing how tired she still was, not fully awake just yet. Clearing his throat, he snapped out of it and put the picture back down. "Good, you're awake." He said, moving away from the dresser.

Laying up, she pulled the blanket up to her chest, watching him move across the room. She could tell what he was doing in here, or at the very least get a sense of what he wanted from her. "What do you want, Klaus?" She asked, the annoyance clear in her voice. She wanted to go back to sleep and she wanted him to be out of her room.

Looking out the window, he smiled weakly at the memories he still had of this place. It wasn't their home, but soon enough he would be able to move his family back in and his child would have a real home. "You'd like to see Quarter, wouldn't you?" He asked, only glancing at her to see her answer. She looked shocked, taken back by the question. She did not expect that to come out of his mouth. "Fine, but only when I say and Rebekah or I have to be with you at all times. If anyone asks about our baby, you can't tell them it's mine. Not yet. Marcel can't know about it, or you." He explained.

He was trying to meet her halfway, and she could see that. The thought of exploring the city with Klaus might have been her dream a few months ago, but now? She didn't even want to be in the same room with him, let alone stuck with him all day. To be able to get out of this house though? It'd be worth it to suffer a few hours with him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked out, catching his attention back from outside the window. Shifting around to get comfortable again, she brushing back her hair and looked over at him. "Why are you doing all of this, Klaus?" She asked out. "This whole thing with Marcel, the deal with the witches, wanting everything that's his? I remember you mentioning him once, you loved him. So what happened?" She went on, looking nervous incase he decided to switch moods again.

To her surprise, he didn't shut her out this time.

"I made Marcel everything he is. Treated him like a son." He started, the hurt flashing in his eyes just long enough for Becca to catch. "And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him, in our own way." He went on. He might have mentioned Marcel to her before, but he never went too in depth about him. It still hurt at the time. "Yet when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived." He gritted his teeth, remember how surprised he'd been to find his old friend alive and well.

Becca hesitated before getting out of bed. Wrapping the blanket around her to keep him from seeing her nightgown, she wasn't sure if she could be that open with him. That exposed. Regardless, she reached out her hand and slipped it into his. She might hate him, but she wasn't heartless. She could still see how much this hurt him. "Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice. To take _everything_ my family had built and make it his own." He went on, ignoring how it felt when she touched his hand. "Now he is living in our home. He is sleeping in our beds. That 'M', he stamps everywhere, it's not for Marcel. It's for Mikaelson." He explained, his eyes lowering to her in front of him.

And just like that, his walls were back up and his smug smile returned to his face. "I want it all back. And if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do." He said, the coldness in his voice returning too. It was the mask he kept on when in front of everyone else so no one could hurt him anymore. He'd been using it a lot more lately, she wondered if he forgot it was just a mask and not who he really was.

Pulling away from her, he started to leave the room before her voice stopped him. "So you lied to me? That letter you gave me from Kol, it wasn't really from him?" She asked out. The question had been on her mind all night since he confessed to daggering Elijah because Marcel wanted both he and Kol out of the picture.

Klaus looked back at her, right away noticing the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. He couldn't disappoint her again. She might not know, but he was doing all of this not only for himself, but for her and their child. She might hate him, she had every right to, but that didn't change the fact he still loved her. "No, I only gave Elijah to Marcel. Kol left on his own." He said, kissing her head when he saw the tears in her eyes. He felt guilty, but there was nothing he could do to help her. Nothing much at least."I'll see what I can do about getting you into the Quarter to see the firework. You'd like them." He said, hoping it would cheer her up at least a little bit. He finally turned and left the room, hoping he could actually pull that promise off and not disappoint her again.


	3. Friend or Foe?

_Thanks for all the reviews! Because of the three month time skip, it might be confusing but Becca is now 18 in her senior year of high school. As for before, Klaus didn't force Becca to do anything she didn't want to do. And honestly, if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it and I'm not even sure why you'd be reading the sequel if you didn't like Klaus and Becca in the first one. You don't need to review just to hate on the story. As for everyone else, you guys make me laugh. Klaus really is a naughty boy lol_

_I do not own anything in this story, besides Becca, everyone else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 3_

_ #$%&^$&^_

_*3 Months Ago*_

_Climbing out of the car, Kol reached back inside to help Becca out. Klaus went back early to prepare for them. Both were grateful for that, it meant they didn't have to share a plane or car ride with him. Taking his hand, Becca slipped out of the car and gasped looking around, taking in all the different colors and sights. "Kol, this is . . . amazing." She gasped, taken back by the beauty of the scenery._

_Kol grinned, squeezing her hand before letting it go to go get their bags out of the trunk. Klaus had them hiding out in a hotel until he could safely get them to the plantation home without his dear old friend Marcel finding out they were here. Not that Kol minded, it meant being alone with Becca a few more days._

_He wasn't ready to give up on being with her, even if she was fine with just being friends with him. Looking over at her, he couldn't hide the grin on his face as he watched her take in everything. Looking her over, he wondered briefly how the New Orleans weather would look on her. She wouldn't look so pale anymore, and she could wear her little dresses better here than she could in Mystic Falls. _

_Becca smiled when he joined her side again, giggling when he escorted her into the hotel and up to their room. Leave it to Kol to get the most expensive room here. Little did they know at the time that it'd be all downhill from there._

Opening her eyes, Becca realized she fell asleep while reading her book. She could just barely hear Klaus and Rebekah's voices upstairs. Yawning, she stretched and got up. Following the voices, she went upstairs to see what they were arguing about. ". . . to the poor little human girl with your hybrid bun in her oven." She over heard Rebekah say to her brother before clearing her throat and coming inside the room.

"The poor little human girl would like to know what the hell is going on." She said out, getting both of their attention.

Klaus looked over, giving a quick second to looking her over. From the sleep in her eyes, he could see she just woke up. She fell asleep in the chair, he was the one to find her and lay her on the couch. His eyes paused on her little baby bump, smiling weakly before clearing his throat and looking back up. "Well, that depends on what you mean, love? You know the basics, what more do you need to know?" He said out, his grin back on his face. "My plan, for global domination. Or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel cruel world." He taunted his sister for her dreams.

Rebekah threw whatever was closest to her, but unfortunately he was able to catch it before it pierced him. Becca flinched at the suddenness of it, but just shook her head. Clearly things hadn't changed between them. "How about a plan to rescue Elijah? You know, the brother who isn't an asshole? The one you willingly gave to your ' best friend' Marcel? The one you stabbed in the back, again. Ring any bells?" Becca reminded him, her glare pointed in his direction.

"In the front, if we're being specific." He corrected.

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. Leave it to Klaus to make a joke out of this. Klaus could see this wasn't the only thing bothering her. He knew it was Kol's leaving. She was hurt he'd just leave her here to be alone with Klaus. "Regardless, he doesn't deserve to be there. You two said we'd get him back. So was that another lie, or is there a plan to get him back?" She asked, looking between them. It was as if she was daring one of them to admit to lying about this too.

After a moment, Klaus finally get in. "Okay," He huffed, glancing between the two before turning into his study and sitting down behind the desk. "Well, firstly, Marcel is my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but friend none the less." He corrected, wanting to make it clear Marcel was still his friend, even if it didn't seem like it right now. "And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit more differently. I should have given him Kol." He attempted to make a joke, but from the look on Becca's face, he knew it was too soon. "I was kidding, relax. And thirdly, sister, please." He said, motioning for Rebekah to continue.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, still not having much faith in her brother's plan herself, but she knew him well enough to know his plans usually worked in the end. "And thirdly, the plan, as you worded it, is simply Klaus going to ask Marcel for Elijah back." She explained, not surprised to see the surprise on Becca's face as she looked between them.

"That's-that's . . . are you serious?" She asked, thrown from how simple the plan was.

From what she knew of Marcel, he didn't seem like the type to just give something as powerful as Elijah back just because Klaus asked him to. For king of the Quarter, that would be a stupid move on his part. "Please, Klaus might be a miserable excuse for a siblings, but there are none more diabolical." Rebekah said out, reminding Becca Klaus wasn't new at this kind of thing. Coming up with plans was what he did best.

"Well, that's only the plan A, love. There's always a plan B." Klaus spoke up, his grin present on his face.

"And what's plan B, Mr. Diabolical?" She asked.

"War."

%$#^%$

_*3 Months Ago*_

_After using the first day to settle in and catch up on sleep, Kol took Becca out to the Quarter to see one of the parades after lunch. He convinced her to try the gumbo, where they met Sophie. She mentioned she knew Klaus and they were . . . acquaintances. Kol wasn't so sure about this witch, but Becca liked her well enough. _

_The two were having fun looking at all the floats and dancers, it wasn't until Kol got a splitting headache did he realize something was wrong. Gritting his teeth, he gripped his head in pain as he fell to his knees. "Kol? Kol, wh-" A muffled scream caught his attention. Look over, his heart dropped when he saw someone dragging an unconscious Becca off. He wanted to go after her, but before he could someone snapped his neck, rendering him unconscious._

&%&%%

_Becca came to a few hours later. Night had fallen, and she woke up scared and confused. The last thing she remember was being at the parade with Kol and then nothing. She was grabbed from behind and chloroformed. Now she was here in the graveyard and being pulled into one of the tombs. Inside, she could just make out the sound of Klaus's voice. Thank god, she thought to herself as they dragged her inside. She never thought she'd be this happy to hear his voice again. "There is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough to me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time." She heard him say as they got closer._

_"Klaus!" Becca called out once he was in sight._

_Turning around, he felt his heart drop seeing her. She wasn't suppose to be here. She was suppose to be safe with Kol. The sight of her looking so frightened hit a nerve with him. She came here to live, not to be held hostage by the bloody witches. "Get your hands off her!" He snapped. No one moved to let her go. "Now!" He growled, but he was still ignored. _

_He was about ready to go over there rip them off her himself when Sophie spoke up to explain what was going on. She did her research, she knew Becca was leverage over Klaus, that was why they grabbed her in the first place. They weren't expecting the surprise they got when they got her though. "Marcel might be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know if nature's cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift. Of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie explained, throwing both the original and Becca off._

_"What?"_

_This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. There was no way this was possible. First of all, he was a vampires. As far as she knew, the only vampires who could procreate, were the ones in Twilight. Because of her curse, she wasn't even sure she could have children. Most of all, it'd been over a month since she and Klaus were intimate, and the only other person she's slept with was Kol. There just wasn't a way she could be pregnant."I-I can't be pregnant. We haven't slept together in over a month. I think I would know if I was . . ." She tried to say, but Klaus cut her off._

_"What are you saying?" He growled, cutting Becca off as his glare locked on Sophie._

_"She's pregnant, and you're the father."_

Becca woke up from someone shaking her. Groaning, she looked over to see Rebekah sitting on the edge of her bed. Confusion crossed her face when she saw the blonde vampire was all dressed up. "Get up. We don't have long. How would you like to go to a party tonight?" She asked, helping the pregnant girl lay up.

Not even giving her a chance to wake up, Rebekah tossed a dress at her. Confusion was all Becca could feel as she looked it over. It was an angel costume from what she could see, only there were spots of red on it. Instead of a halo to go on her head, it was red pointed ears. She wasn't even sure what was going on yet, let alone why they needed to dress up. "The devil's angel. Ironic, don't you think?" The blonde laughed, as she got the hair supplies ready on the vanity. "That'll be perfect for you. Now get dressed and I'll do your hair for you." She said, motioning for her to get on with it.

Finally giving in, Becca got up and slipped out of her nightgown. Rebekah and she were on the same cheering squad, it wasn't it like they didn't change in front of each other in the locker room before. Now she had a baby bump though, she felt almost self conscious. As if sensing her worries, Rebekah paused in what she was doing and touched her arm. "Don't fret, Becca. You look lovely, glowing actually." She assured her, giving her a small smile before going back to what she was doing.

Becca smiled back weakly, hoping she was right. Looking at the dress again, she could see Rebekah had it tailored for her. How she got her measurements, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Slipping it on, she had to admit, it did look beautiful on her. If only she could get the damn zipper in the back. "Here, I've got it." Rebekah said out, standing behind her as she got the zipper for her. The two girls smiled at each other in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Becca. You would look even better wearing this though." Rebekah said as she lowered a necklace around her neck.

Becca felt her breath catch when she saw the charm dangling at the end of the chain. It was the red rose, the same necklace Klaus gave her at the last ball they attended together. He made her feel like a princess that night. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she remembered how they kissed that night. "I-I don't know, Rebekah." She said back, but the blond already clasped the chain together and went back to getting the hair supplies ready for her. Staring at herself in the mirror, baby bump and all, she wasn't sure what to think. All she knew, was she was a hot mess.

Hopefully she could keep it together tonight.


	4. Dancing With the Devil

_Thanks for the review! I'm hoping this chapter goes over better. I do not own anything in this chapter, beside Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 4_

_ $%$^%%^_

The party was in full swing when Rebekah left her. She went back to get Klaus. The blonde wanted to surprise Klaus with Becca being there. Of course, Becca thought Klaus would already know she was there. Looking around, Becca found herself amazed at all the decorations and performers. It was like a Circus De Soleil in here. Everyone wore masked, but she knew she'd be able to point out Klaus and Rebekah if she needed to.

Klaus walked in with Rebekah on his arm, grinning as he took in the sight of the extravagant party. He knew he shouldn't be surprised Marcel went all out, but he did learn from the best, he supposed. "Well this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." He chuckled, knowing the night was only going to downhill from here. His eyes searched the room, stopping when he caught sight of Becca talking to the new bartender, Cami, who caught Marcel's attention. "What's she doing here?" He snarled, knowing his sister had something to do with this.

Rebekah knew good and well he meant Becca, but she was counting this as payback. She took every precaution so Becca would be safe tonight, and she planned to have her back home before anything too wild occurred. Klaus didn't know that just yet though. "What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human girl in a room full of vampires?" She explained, before glancing at him to see his eyes were only on the brunette. "Oh, you mean Becca. I thought she'd like to see what a New Orleans party looked like." She confessed, smirking when she saw his glare turn to her. "Don't worry, big brother. She's perfectly safe. There's vervain in her necklace and her perfume. No one will be taking a bite out of her. Marcel will be too busy focusing on Cami to notice her anyway." She explained before heading over to the two humans in the room.

Becca bumped into Cami only a moment ago when the blonde bartender came in. Both were wearing angel costumes, though Becca's was a bit more darker than Cami's. "Becca, there you are. I see you two have met. Cami, darling, you look precious." Rebekah greeted them, kissing them both on the cheek. Becca looked between them suspiciously. She knew the blonde original pretty well by now. She was never this nice to another girl unless she was up to something.

The girls chatted for a moment before something behind Rebekah caught Cami's eye. "Is he the infamous on again off again?" She asked, motioning behind them to Klaus.

Becca didn't know how to feel when she noticed him. She wasn't going to lie to herself, he did look nice. Touching the charm laying against her chest, she wished she could throw it at him and tell him off. "No, he's the brother actually, and my sister is right. You look do look stunning." Klaus said as he came up beside his sister. His eyes shifted over to Becca, his breath catching when he saw the necklace she was wearing. A small smile slowly twisted onto his face. "Fortunately, my heart belongs to another." He said out, his eyes locking with Becca. She couldn't fight the blush as she broke the stare and looked away. "Becca, you look lovely tonight. It would seem we match." He said over, giving her a quick look over. She really did look beautiful. The costume was definitely fitting for her.

"How 'bout that? Rebekah picked it out for me." She said back, her glare locking on him.

It didn't take long for Cami to pick up on the fact Becca and Klaus use to be together. Looking between them, she knew it'd be safer to stay out of it. Clearing her throat, she got the others attention and broke the stare down between Klaus and Becca. "You clean up nice." She said out to Klaus, giving him a small smile.

"Don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." He chuckled back.

"That's saying it nicely." Becca scoffed

Becca glanced at Rebekah, knowing she set this up. She made sure Becca matched her brother tonight. She knew Rebekah liked the pair together, but it wasn't going to happened if she had anything to do with it. Even if she was having his baby, it didn't mean they were suddenly going to forget what he did and get back together.

"You three chit chat, I need booze." Rebekah said, excusing herself from the trio before heading over to the bar.

"Shall we, lovelies?" Klaus said, offering an arm for each girl.

Cami smiled and nodded, taking one of his arms. Becca had half the mind to refuse and go off of on her own, but she knew it wouldn't work. He'd just send her home and she wasn't ready to leave yet. With a heavy sigh, she nodded and took his other arm, letting him lead the way.

The three ended up near the bar, watching Marcel and Rebekah talk. Only Klaus could hear what they were saying, but he couldn't let Cami know that. Of course, she didn't need super hearing to see that much like Becca and Klaus, Rebekah and Marcel were past lovers. "The guy Rebekah was talking about," She paused, watching the two laugh. "I'm sensing that would be Marcel." She went on, motioning to the pair in question.

Becca looked over, she could see what Cami was talking about. There was definitely something there, whether it be sexual tension or just that confusing connection that never goes away. Glancing over at Klaus, she wondered if the same could be seen when someone looked at them. "I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history." Klaus said out, breaking Becca out of her thoughts.

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

Becca choked on her drink upon hearing that. Klaus glanced at her to make sure he was okay before chuckling. "That's an understatement." Becca muttered, taking another sip to help her throat.

Klaus chuckled more hearing what she said. He knew Becca and his sister were friends, but it didn't mean Becca didn't know how the blonde original could be. "It's as though she invented the term." He chuckled, glancing back at Cami. "Listen," He started to say before he noticed Marcel spotting them. "Becca, let's share a dance. It's tradition, love." He said quickly, putting their drinks down before tugging on her hand. "Pardon us for a moment, Cami." He excused them before pulling Becca behind him to the dance floor.

Becca was caught off guard as he spun her around before pulling her against him. His hand held onto hers while his other rested on her hip. Her free hand slipped up to rest on his shoulder. "I do love your wings, Becca. The whole costume actually. Quite fitting." He said down to her, but she refused to look up.

She knew it would give him an opening she wasn't going to give him. Being this close, having their faces even closer, it was just asking for trouble. "Just shut up, Klaus. I'm not here for you, Rebekah invited me." She explained. A few months ago, she would have loved to be here with him, dancing around in their matching costumes. But now? Now she just wanted to shove him away and stomp on his foot.

Being this close to him made her stomach churn, and she knew it wasn't just because of the baby. He sighed, wishing she would just look up. He missed moments like this. He wasn't kidding before, this really was tradition for them. They always shared a dance together at everything dance. "Becca, when will you forgive me?" He asked.

That got her attention. Finally looking up, her eyes narrowed on him. He wanted _her _to forgive _him_? He had to be joking. There was no way she could forgive him for what he did to her, no matter how many months went by. "Klaus, listen to me. I will never forgive you for what you did. I might be stuck with you, but I-I hate you. Being around you makes me sick to my stomach. If I could, I'd leave and never come back. Excuse me." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to pull away.

Grabbing her arm, he wasn't going to let her just leave. "Becca, I-"

"Nik, not here." Rebekah said out as she joined the three.

Becca used the distraction to pull free of his grip and stood with Rebekah, glaring at Klaus as she rubbed her arm. Rebekah shot him a quick glare before checking it. She could tell it was going to bruise later, but she'd live. Klaus looked like he wanted to say something, but swallowed it back and cleared his throat. "Rebekah, be a doll and take Becca home. I believe she's been here long enough." He said instead, refusing to look at either of them now.

Before either could put up an argument, Klaus was already walking away from them. Becca looked after him, wondering if she went too far. Rebekah touched her arm, trying to get her attention. "Lets get you home." She said, motioning for her to follow. Becca hesitated for a moment before nodding and following after her. So much for a fun night.

#$%#^$

Rebekah left Becca alone at the house once she dropped her off. She had to go see how Sophie was doing with the located spell to find Elijah. After showering and changing into her nightgown, she went outside to dip her feet in the pool. Sitting on the edge of the pool, she missed the lake out back of her house back in Mystic Falls. That was where Tyler and their uncle Mason, on one of his rare visits, taught her to swim.

Smiling weakly at the memory, she remembered how she clung to her brother. The water had been so cold that day, but they wanted to do it when Mason was there. Their dad sure wasn't going to help them. Tyler never let her go, not even when she got a hang of it. He still held onto her hands to make sure she stayed above water.

She could remember how he'd always say she was doing a good job, he was always calm even when she was terrified. Having him there made it easier, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was her big brother, that was his job, he would always tell her. He proved that time and time again. Especially that one time when one of his jerk friends thought it would be funny to throw her in.

She could still remember how fast he dived in after her. She only went under for a few moments before he was pushing her up and holding her above the surface. "Hey, look at me, Becks. I'm here, I've got you. Just like I promised, remember? It's okay." He said to her before carrying her out onto the land. She could still remember what he did after that. His anger got the best of him and he punched the guy who threw her in. He tossed her his jacket and piggy backed her back to the house.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, you know." A voice said out.

Becca jumped a mile, almost causing her to fall into the pool. She hurried up onto her feet when she saw a woman standing there. She looked a little familiar, but Becca couldn't put the name to the face. "Who are you?" Becca asked, taking a step back. She subconsciously placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

The woman smiled, trying to show she wasn't here to hurt her. Becca didn't have a good feeling about this girl. Maybe it was Klaus' paranoia rubbing off on her? God, she hoped that wasn't the case. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met, I'm one of Sophie's friends." She introduced herself. Becca's nerves didn't relax though, especially after realizing that 'one of Sophie's friends' meant she was one of the witches who were using her baby as leverage over Klaus.

"You're one of the witches."

Sabine could see the distrust in the girl's eyes, and she couldn't blame her. She wouldn't trust her either if she was in Becca's shoes. It was just motherly instinct taking over. "Sophie just asked me to check on you while everyone's still out. Heard you went to one of Marcel's parties. She was worried." Sabine explained. "How are you feeling?" She asked, glancing down at her baby bump. All that partying must have tired the expecting mom out.

Becca looked hesitant on telling her anything, but it wasn't like she was giving away any secrets. "Fine, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary." She told her. Glancing down at her small hint of a baby bump, she hoped she wasn't making a mistake. "Klaus thinks because I'm having his baby, we're suddenly going to get back together. After what he did, I don't think I could ever forgive him, you know? But I don't want my baby to feel like her parents didn't want her." She confessed.

Becca wasn't sure why she told her all of that, but she needed to get it off her chest to someone who wouldn't judge her. As much as she loved Rebekah, she knew she wouldn't understand. She was rooting for her and Klaus to get back together. After everything he did to hurt her though, she wasn't sure it was ever going to be opinion again. "Her? How do you know it's gonna be a girl?" Sabine asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

Blushing, Becca shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know, not certainly at least. She knew Klaus wanted a boy, heir to his kingdom and all that. "I don't. It's, um, it's just a feeling. I know Klaus would prefer a son, but I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl." She explained. If they were having a girl, she wondered if he'd be disappointed just like her father was when they had her. He always just wanted boys, just like Tyler. He was always the favorite because he could play football.

"You know I can find that out for you, if you want. Find out if it's a boy or a girl." Sabine said out, returning her from her thoughts.

Becca looked up confused. From what she understood, witches couldn't do magic here in the Quarter. That was the entire reason they were holding her and her baby as leverage over Klaus. So they could do magic again and finish their harvest. "I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here?" She asked.

Sabine laughed, startling Becca. She didn't expect for her to laugh. Hearing her laugh only confused her more. "It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me." She explained. Becca still didn't look convinced. "Come on, you can see if that feeling's right or not." She said, motioning for her to follow her inside. Becca held out for another minute before nodding and following her into the kitchen.

Climbing up onto the island, she laid down flat like instructed. Sabine took out a necklace, a crystal dangling at the end of it and held it over Becca's stomach. Becca had jitters, not knowing what to expect. After a moment, Sabine finally broke the silence. "I think you were right. It's a girl." She said, smiling when they locked eyes with each other. The smile was soon gone from Sabine's face. "Wait." She said, looking at the crystal confused.

Seeing the look on Sabine's face sent Becca into a small panic. Was there something wrong with her baby? What if it was some furry little creature or something even worse? God, this baby was turning into a bad horror movie. "Wait, what? Is it a boy? Is something wrong with the baby? Please tell me I'm not having twins." She asked, worry filling her more by the second. Sabine suddenly gasped as the crystal fell from her hand and her head fell back, a chant of some kind leaving her mouth.

Well, this couldn't be good.

$%$%^%^

Becca couldn't sleep after the visit from Sabine. After what happened, she couldn't get out of there quick enough. Leaving Becca with so many questions. She now sat at Klaus' desk in his study, looking up the chant Sabine had said before racing out of there. She didn't even know the original siblings returned until Klaus stood in the doorway of the room. "I didn't think you'd be up." He said out as he entered the room.

Lifting her head up, she just looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't sure what she could say to him now. She said all there needed to be said at the party. Clearing his throat, he decided to keep going. "I thought you'd like to know Elijah would be returning to us." He went on, smiling in hope that would please her. He knew her and Elijah were friends before he came into the picture.

As happy as she was to hear that, she wasn't sure what Klaus was expecting from her. If he was hoping she'd smile and throw her arms around him, he wasn't going to get that. It was his fault Elijah was gone in the first place, it was only right he was the one to get him back from Marcel. "Congrats. I guess being diabolical has it's perks." She said sarcastically, looking back down to what she was doing.

"Is that all?" He asked in disbelief.

Biting her lip, she tried to fight the urge to look up, but she lost. Locking eyes with him, she could see he was waiting for some kind of praise, as if he deserved it. "What do you want me to say, Klaus? I'm happy Elijah's going to be here. At least then I won't have someone pushing me at you. I'll have someone I can trust here." She confessed.

As much as she liked having Rebekah here, she knew the blonde wanted to push her back into her brother's arms. For some reason, she thought Becca was going to be what saved Klaus from himself, but she couldn't fix him. No one but he himself could do that. "How can you trust my brother more than me?" He asked, the hurt clear in his eyes. He was trying to make this city safe for her and the baby. He was doing this for them. How could she stand there and still trust his brother over him? It was Kol all over again.

"Because he can't break me the way you did." She spoke up.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes when she said that got to him. He knew what he did to her was wrong, and if he could, he'd take it back. He was so upset about Kol kissing her, and then finding out his hybrids were going to plan to bury him alive. He self destructed and ruined the one good thing in his life. Becca hated him now, and he wasn't sure how to fix that. He took a deep breath before turning to leave her be. "Hey," She said out, biting her lip when she saw him pause in the doorway. "It's gonna be a girl." She went on, knowing it was the least she could do.

She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smiling. Fighting back a small smile, she looked back down at the laptop to get back to what she was doing. He glanced back for a moment before leaving her alone. Becca was invested in her search. She was trying to translate what Sabine was chanting before.

'_Nos omnia perdetu el eam_'

She pressed search, but came up with nothing. Going onto the next language, she still came up with nothing. Continuing down the list of different languages, she was starting to get frustrated with not finding anything. Leaning back in the chair, she knew this was gonna take all night.


	5. Calling For A SOS

_Wow, thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 5_

_ %$$^&%*_

While Klaus was out compelling people and trying to take back the Quarter from Marcel, Becca was stuck at home with Rebekah and Agnes, one of the elder witches. Rebekah was trying to find the room Marcel brought her too. It was where they were keeping Elijah and unfortunately Davina wiped her memory so she couldn't remember where it was.

Agnes was trying to convince Becca to come to a check up with her, but after the last witchy incident concerning the baby, she wasn't looking forward to going to another. "I think you should go, Becca. Not everyone can have a child, I don't see why you aren't taking better care of yours." Rebekah said out from her chair in front of the laptop.

Clearing her throat, Becca tried not to look hurt. She was doing everything she could to keep her baby safe and healthy. She was staying here locked up, wasn't she? If that wasn't commitment, she didn't know what was. "I was thinking of going into the Quarter today, see if there's any chance I can still enroll for this year. It's my senior year, I want to graduate. Go to college, human things since I am a human." Becca spoke up, taking the original by surprise.

Becca never mentioned wanting to go to school here. Rebekah didn't even know she was considering it, let alone looking into school. Looking over, Rebekah knew there was no way she'd be able to go school, at least this year. Not just because she was five months pregnant, but because with everything else going on, there was no way Klaus would let her go alone. He barely lets her out as it is.

Agnes could see Becca's hesitation on going, but it was more about being caught by Marcel and his boys again then school. She was getting to her limit. Becca knew it would be risky going into the Quarter again so soon after the last two times. She'd need to lay low for a while if she didn't want them to catch on to her trail. She knew Klaus definitely didn't want that to happen. "I know a doctor out in the Bayou." Agnes said, catching her attention. "I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight. After hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it, and it'll be late so you can still do your school thing." She went on to explain, making it clear Becca really didn't have a choice in this.

Becca looked over at Rebekah, who was glancing over her shoulder to see what her answer would be. The blonde could see the hesitation in her eyes. So far she and Klaus had either both, or just one of them, been by her side. This time she'd be going solo. Giving her a weak smile, Rebekah nodded her head. As if it was all Becca needed, she took a deep breath and nodded before looking back at Agnes. "Fine. I'll go to this Bayou baby doctor lady." She finally caved. Sharing a quick glance at Rebekah, she got up and followed Agnes out of the room.

#%$%^$

Becca was getting ready for the doctor's appointment in her room. After making sure everything was shaved, it was time to find something fresh to wear. She had taken to wearing sun dresses more since her baby bump started to show. It was just more comfortable. Standing in front of the mirror, wearing an orange colored knee length dress, she did a little twirl to examine herself. "You look beautiful, darling." Klaus said out from the doorway behind her.

Gasping, she spun around, clutching her hand over her heart. She let the breath she was holding out when she realized it was just him. Becca thought he was going to be out all day with that bartender, going over his 'memoirs' or whatever it was he wanted her to write down for him. It sickened her to know he was just compelling Cami for the hell of it. "I thought you were out. What do you want?" She asked as she turned back to go back to what she was doing before he came in.

She was right, he was out, and he was planning on going back out. Rebekah called him to give him a heads up on her school plans. "A little birdy told me you were thinking of going back to school. Before you bite my head off, I think I found a solution that'll make both of us happy, or at least satisfied." He knew it was important to her, he was probably the only one who knew how badly she needed to finish high school. For a girl who was suppose to die over a year ago, she was beating the odds.

The idea of her being out in there alone though, didn't sit well with him. The look on her face right now was exactly why he just spent an hour and a half looking for some way he could meet her half way. So, after his researching, he found a solution he was hoping worked for both of them. "I found a way for you to do classes online. You'll be able to finish your last year, look into colleges if you'd like. You won't be missing anything, but you'll be here where it's safe for you and the baby." He explained before she could go off on him.

From the surprised expression on her face, he knew things were going his way. At least she didn't flat out turn down his offer yet. "I didn't know you could do that for high school." She finally spoke up, looking at him suspiciously. She wouldn't put it past him to compel someone to make this happen just so he'd get his way.

He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled a stapled packet out. Handing it over, Becca saw he was right. It was all there in writing telling her what she'd need to do and how it would work. "It's fairly new, I think, but it should be do-able if this is what you really want to do. I know how important finishing school is to you." He explained, glancing up to see her reading it over.

After skimming it, her eyes lifted to see him watching her. Blushing, she turned and put the packet down on her desk. It was definitely something she'd consider, but she wasn't sure how to thank him. He went out of his way to do this for her, something she wouldn't have been surprised to see a few months ago, but since the break up, he's been different. Colder, like his old self when they first met.

"Um, thanks. It-it is. Important, I mean. Um, I have to finish getting ready. Agnes wants to take me to some Bayou doctor. See how the little cupcake is." She said, going back to getting ready for the appointment.

Klaus watched her for a moment, taking in how pretty she really did look. The pregnancy looked well on her. She had a certain glow to her, made her more angelic, if that was even possible. "Cupcake? You named our baby cupcake?" He asked, clearing amused by the little nickname she gave their child.

He noticed the blush creeping up on her face through the mirror and only chuckled more. He was embarrassing her. "Um, yeah. It's better than calling the baby it all the time. Cupcake's girly and cute. It's a good nickname until we come up with one." She explained, defending her choice of a nickname for their baby.

Klaus held up his hands, not meaning to upset her. It wasn't the first nickname he thought of, but he'd leave that to her. He had other things to focus on than just a temporary nickname for their child. "No offense, love. Have fun at your appointment. I should be back by the time you do." He explained, backing out of the room as he did. Rolling her eyes, she ignored him as she did her hair. She only knew he was gone when he shut the door behind him. Glancing over her shoulder, she sighed sadly before going back to her hair.

$%$%^%

Agnes picked Becca open once she was ready. Rebekah was out searching for the room Marcel took her to to see Elijah and Klaus was out doing what he did best. Scheme. It wasn't long after night fell did they pull up to an old house near the Bayou. It was surrounded by trees and all Becca could hear was crickets, among other bugs and animals. "I thought you said this was a doctor's office?" Becca asked, disbelief in her voice as she looked over at the house." This is like, you know, the creepy place in the middle of the woods the first victim in the movie goes to and dies." She went on, shivering from the creepy feeling she got.

That was never a good sign.

Agnes could see how nervous the young girl was. The old witch could see how this could be frightening for the girl. She had to stay on task though. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. No matter how guilty she felt for doing what she was to this little girl. Hell, she was a baby compared to herself. No child should have to go through what she was. The guilt was getting to her, but this was what needed to happen. "Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go. She won't bite." She reassured the young girl, giving her a warm smile as she motioned for her to go.

Looking between her and the house, she still didn't look convinced. This was that moment in the movie you're screaming at the girl not to listen to her, not to go inside. Maybe Klaus' paranoia was finally starting to rub off on her though. Nodding, she unbuckled herself from the car and got up. As she started up the path to the house, she missed to notice Agnes on the phone to call someone.

Becca paused at the front door, the red flags still screaming in her head. She was really hoping she was wrong though. The witches needed her and her baby to have leverage over Klaus. They wouldn't be sending her to her death.

Would they?

$%#^%$&^%

Becca wished she brought at least Rebekah with her. Hell, at this point she wished she asked Klaus to come with her when she had the chance to. Everything seemed to be going alright, but she still couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. Laying on the exam table, her stomach exposed so the doctor could put the gel on and look for a heartbeat, she never felt more vulnerable. "Your baby's heart rate is perfect." The blonde doctor said out.

Then she had to say that. Relief washed over Becca in a second. She could even hear the heartbeat from the monitor. Her little girl was in there, and she was fine. So maybe this trip was worth the anxiety. "I was hoping so. She's gonna be one tough cupcake." Becca laughed, trying to push back the uneasy feeling and focus on the good news. When the blonde went to clean up, Becca took that as her cue to wipe off her stomach and lay up.

"So am I all set to go, or do we have to do something else?" Becca asked back, hoping the blonde said they were done. She was dying to get out of here already.

Feeling her phone went off, she looked down to see both Klaus and Rebekah texting her, wondering how it went and where she was. "Your blood pressure's a bit high. I've got something for it." The doctor said, touching her arm to get her attention before going out where Agnes was waiting. Becca watched her for a moment before going back to her phone.

Texting Rebekah first, she texted back 'Bayou clinic with doctor. Once it was sent, she pondered over what to tell Klaus. He was actually curious, which was a first since they found out. She was about to tell him everything was fine when she heard something strange outside. It was a wolf's howl.

Getting up, she crossed the room to look out the window. Her anxiety came back when she noticed a new car picking up. She wanted it to be Klaus getting out, he was the one she already told where they were going, but she knew right away it wouldn't be him. That truck didn't look familiar, and the men getting out weren't either. Glancing down the hall, she saw the doctor and Agnes talking, both sparing Becca a look before the blonde went to find whatever it was she was looking for.

Glancing at her phone, she still had Klaus' number pulled up. Sending him a quick SOS, she knew he would come. Even if she hated him and he knew it, there was still something there between them. He would come. Even if this turned out to be nothing. Pocketing her phone, she looked up to see the doctor coming back with some pills. "Ah, you know, I've never really been good with pills. Never been able to swallow them without throwing up." Becca lied, hoping she could just ditch the pills and leave.

"Oh, me neither, truth be told." The doctor said, giving her a smile that gave Becca the creeps.

Looking back out into the hall, she noticed the man came inside and were now talking to Agnes out in the other room. Hearing a squirt behind her, she turned to see the blonde getting a needle ready. Panic filled her as the woman came at her with it. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her wrist to keep her from injecting her. The two struggled, Becca looking around for anything that could help. Grabbing the closest thing to her, she swung it and hit the doctor hard, using the advantage to take the syringe and stab her with it instead.

She knew the scream was going to get the others attention. Turning around, she leaped to the door to shut it before they got to it. She just barely managed to get it closed and locked, but she knew it wouldn't be lock until they broke through it. Struggling to get the window open, she knew this was it. If she couldn't get this open in time, they were going to kill her and her baby. She just needed to hold them off until Klaus and Rebekah got here.

She felt relieved when the window finally gave way and opened. Thanking god for her small size, she squeezed herself through the window and took off running, not caring that she didn't have shoes on. She wouldn't have made it far if she had her sandals on or not. Hearing the crash behind her, she knew they must have gotten through the door. Pushing herself more, she sped up as she ran into the woods.

Becca had no idea where she was running, or even if she was running in the right direction, all she knew was she needed to get away from those men. They were sure to be faster than her, and not to mention stronger too. Dread filled her when she heard them not far behind her now. Pausing, she looked around for anything that could be useful to her. Grabbing a big branch, she slipped behind a tree and hid.

She waited until they were coming by her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and swung as hard as she could. The piece of wood came in contact with one of their faces, and it didn't sound pretty as they hit the ground hard. Scrambling to pick up his weapon, she looked up to see another coming at her. A scream left her lips, her finger pulling on the trigger. Her face paled seeing the blood ooze from the man's chest before he dropped.

She killed someone. She, Becca Lockwood, killed someone.

Becca was too caught up in her shock to notice the third guy. When she finally did, it wasn't until he was ready to strike. A gasp left her lips, her eyes widening in fear. Before he could touch her, his neck was snapped, his body dropping in front of her. Looking up, she was relieved to see Rebekah standing there. "Are you alright?" She asked out to the girl on the ground.

Becca didn't trust her voice. Her entire body was shaking, but nothing was hurt. Nodding her head, Rebekah moved forward and helped her up off the ground. The blonde smiled weakly as she pulled the leaves out of her friend's hair. "How-how did you find me?" Becca asked, finally finding her voice.

Rebekah looking around, taking in the sight of the dead men around them. Becca probably didn't even realize she killed more than one of them. Perhaps her family was starting to rub off on the poor girl. It was nice to know she could defend herself, at least long enough for her or Klaus to arrive. "Your text got me halfway, vamp hearing got me the rest." She explained before looking back to see that the shaken girl was staring at the body she shot. "Who are they?" She asked, trying to get the human girl's attention off the dead bodies.

Becca was in shock, she knew now wasn't the time, but she couldn't help. She had killed a man, taken his life. He could have a family, friends, and she took that away from him. Granted, he was trying to kill her, but he was just doing what he was told. Rebekah or Klaus wouldn't feel any guilt toward this, but she wasn't them. She was her, and she felt beyond guilty. "I-I . . . witches, warlocks, whatever they are." She managed to say, her eyes shifting back to the man she killed. "I-I killed one of them." She muttered.

Before Rebekah could tell her she had nothing to be guilty for, that man was going to kill her if she didn't kill him first, she heard more voices. She looked over her shoulder to see flashlights not far from them. "There are more of them. Run!" She snapped, snapping her out of her daze. Becca hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her friend behind, before she nodded and took off. "If I had a dollar for every mess my family's got me into." Rebekah muttered under her breath before turning to the incoming intruders.

Becca only got a few yards away before she heard the sound of Rebekah's gasps. Looking back, she saw her blonde friend drop to the ground, arrows sticking out of her body. She skidded to a stop, her heart dropping when she saw her friend hurt on the ground. This was all her fault. "Rebekah!" She called back, a sharp gasp leaving her lips right after. Looking down, she saw an arrow imbedded in her shoulder. Her knees gave out as her eyes rolled back, her body hitting the ground with a thud. As she was loosing consciousness, she could just barely hear growls of a wolf. "T-Tyler," She breathed out, a weak smile appearing on her lips as her eyes shut.


	6. Beautiful Dreams

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!_

_Chapter 6_

_ %$$^$&^_

Klaus stared down at the phone in his hands. His entire body tensed when he opened the message he'd gotten back from Becca. She was in trouble. He could hear Davina below him looking for her human boy. It sounded so far away though. Becca was in trouble. He should have gone with her, should have made sure Rebekah went with her.

Deciding to call her, hoping she'd answer, he was disappointed when he got her voicemail instead. He was tempted to throw the phone, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good in doing so. Growling, he dialed his sister's number. Why wasn't she with Becca? She knew how important it was to keep Becca safe. When she told him about the attack, he wasn't pleased, but his anger soared when he heard Becca was now missing. "What do you mean she's missing? She just texted me, where the bloody hell is she?" He snarled into the phone.

"What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere. Someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and . . . there's no sign of our tiny pregnant girl anyway."

"Keep looking, I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, he was now very tempted to throw it and let it shatter to pieces, but he knew he'd need it later. Knowing Becca was missing, did not sit well with him. It was one thing for the witches to come after him, but Becca was off limits. They were suppose to protect her.

Fortunately, he could take his anger out on someone. Pulling the human boy Davina fancied forward, he forced a smirk as he returned to what he was doing before Becca's message. "Please, don't hurt me." The boy pleaded.

Looking at this boy, it wasn't hard to realize he wasn't much younger than Becca, maybe only a year or two at the most. Right now she was going through god knows what, and he needed to find her before she was really hurt. He just needed to deal with this problem first. "It wasn't my intention, but sadly I've run out of time, and patience, to play nice." He said, taking the boy by surprise by shoving him over the railing. Glancing at the fallen boy, he picked up the forgotten violin and tossed it over with him before walking off.

He just needed to do one last thing before finding his girl.

%$^%$^&%

It felt like only a second went by before Becca woke up with a gasp. "Tyler!"

Looking around, she saw she wasn't where she was when she fell. She couldn't find Rebekah or any of the witches near by. Panic flowed through her, not knowing if the witches got her or if someone else did now. "Good you're awake." A voice said out.

Her heard turned to find the voice, her jaw dropping when she saw who saved her. It wasn't her brother, but it was another werewolf she knew. "Hayley?" She asked out, hoping she was wrong. The last time she saw her, it was when her ex boyfriend was naked and on top of her.

The werewolf helped her up to her feet, brushing her off. Becca suddenly looked down at where she'd been shot with an arrow. Instead of finding a wound, she just saw dried blood running down her arm. There was no actual sign of her ever being hurt. "I know, that freaked me out too. Come on, I'm sure the big bad wolf and the barbie are looking for you." Hayley said, rolling her eyes at the thought of Klaus and Rebekah.

As much as she didn't want to be around Hayley, she did just want to go home. Following her, they were coming up to the Bayou doctor's house just as Klaus and Rebekah were coming out of it. "Becca!" Klaus said out, picking up speed as he moved around his sister to get to her. "What happened? Tell me what happened?" He went on to ask as he approached her. Touching her cheek, he looked her over for any wounds.

He didn't even notice she wasn't along until Hayley cleared her throat. Not that it mattered, his full attention was on Becca. "I-I was running, and they-they were coming after me. I-I killed someone. I killed someone, Klaus. I-I don't remember much after that." She confessed, her eyes tearing up at the memory.

Glancing back at Rebekah, he already that much from what she told him. He just wished he got here sooner and protected her so she didn't have to take a life. He needed to take advantage of his chance to be alone with Davina though, he just needed to keep reminded himself that. "Shh, it's okay, love. You did what you needed to do." He told her, wiping her eyes before turning his attention to the dried blood on her arm. He actually looked surprised when he found no wound on her. "You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you. Did you do something to her?" He finally acknowledged Hayley, his glare sharp and accusing.

Hayley couldn't help but feel the sting when he looked at her like that. She knew he loved Becca, that was clear the first time they slept together, but it hurt non the less. "No. She was healing as soon as I got the arrow out." She explained, returning his glare with one of her own. By looking at Becca, she obviously lucked out. Who knows, that could have easily been her knocked up by him.

Klaus looked blown away by the news. Becca healed herself, even though she's human. He was glad she was okay, but this just meant baby was supernatural. It healed her. Becca came to the same conclusion. "The-the baby healed me." She said, just as amazed as he was. Klaus couldn't believe it, but before he could ask her anything further, Rebekah took her away from him and led her over to the steps so she could sit down.

Rebekah helped the girl ease down onto the porch. She could see even if she was healed, Becca was definitely not in the best shape. The last thing she needed was Klaus interrogating her. "The vampire blood, Klaus' blood, in your system. Not to mention Kol's. It can heal any wound." She realized, glancing between the three of them. "Your own child healed you." She went on, surprised at the conclusion. Clearing her throat, she glanced between Hayley and Becca. "I suppose I don't have to ask how you escaped. Why did you save her?" She asked over to the wolf.

Hayley didn't even have to think long about her answer. When she saw Becca laying there in her own blood, she couldn't not help her. "She's Tyler's sister. Regardless of how he feels about me, I still care about him. It'd kill him if he lost her too."She explained. She might have left on bad terms with Tyler, but that didn't mean her feelings for him changed. She just knew he would never be with her. She was starting to get over him now, but it didn't mean she was gonna let his sister suffer either.

Rebekah didn't look convinced. She might have done some stupid things for love, but this didn't add up. "We were out numbered, they were armed. There is no way just you could have done all of that. They were ripped to shreds." She said out. Hayley wasn't a hybrid, she couldn't change at will. The men she saw around her when she woke up, they were slaughtered. There was no way Hayley could do that, not if she was a human anyway.

"I had help. There was a wolf, he helped. He was protecting me." She confessed.

All Klaus could see was betrayal. The scary thought of losing Becca and their child tonight wouldn't leave his mind. The witches were the ones who were suppose to keep her safe, that was the deal. They betrayed him, he needed to show them what happened to people who betrayed him. "The witches, were suppose to protect her. When I get my hands on Sophie Devereux . . ." He started to say.

"It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes." Becca cut him off.

Looking over at Becca, he could see she didn't want anymore else to be hurt because of her. He didn't share the same mercy she did though. She and the baby could have been killed, he wasn't just going to sit back and take that. "Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them." He growled, making it clear he didn't care who was behind it, he just wanted revenge.

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah spoke up.

Becca looked over at the blonde beside her confused, and happily surprised. She hasn't seen Elijah in months, probably not since they all thought Klaus was dead. He was gone by the time she and Kol got to New Orleans. "Elijah? I-I thought Davina has him." She said, confusion in her eyes as she looked between the two originals. "Did you find him?" She asked, her attention now on just Rebekah since she seemed to be the only one who knew of this.

Rebekah looked almost happy when she looked over at her. Her smile was weak, but Becca could see the blonde was excited to be getting one of her brothers back. "He's been in touch, and he has a plan." She explained, glancing over at Klaus. "All he asks if that we take care of you. He knows about the baby, I told him." She went on, locking eyes with her brother to tell him there was no arguing about this.

Becca held her head, just wanting to go to sleep soon so she could sleep off this stupid headache. Her arm was still sore, and she felt like if she didn't get off her feet soon, she was gonna pass out right there and then. "Any chance we can, you know, go home now? I'm done with the whole horror movie killer doctor house. I could definitely sleep for a few days." She asked them as she got up to her feet, only to stumble as her head spun. "Whoa," She gasped, her knees giving out a moment later.

All three moved to get her, but it was Klaus who caught her in his arms. Adjusting her, he lifted her up from the ground. Her arm wrapped around him as she rest her head on his shoulder tiredly. "I've got you, love. I've got you." He whispered to her, kissing her head before motioned for the two to follow him. They'd figure out what to do with Hayley back at the plantation, right now he was more worried about getting Becca somewhere safe.

#$^&%&^

A hour later, Becca woke up screaming. All she could see was that man's face, his eyes haunting her. Klaus zipped in, going over to the bed to try to calm her down. She was thrashing around, trying to get away from nothing. "Becca! Becca, love, stop! It's okay, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe." He said over her screams. He pulled her back against him, holding her arms to her chest to keep her from hurting herself.

Breathing hard with tears running down her face, she leaned back against him. She was taking comfort from the one man who destroyed her life. In that moment, she just wanted the nightmares to go away. She couldn't take seeing those eyes again. "Pl-please, make it stop. Make the-the nightmares stop." She pleaded, hiding her face in his neck.

Feeling her breath on his neck, having her in his arms again, he wanted nothing more to kiss her and make it go away. He knew killing that man was going to break her. He might have taken dozens of lives away, but this girl was not him. She wasn't made to be a killer. Raising his hand up, he brushed away her tears, stroking her cheek as he kissed her head. "Shh, love, I've got you. I'll make everything better." He whispered, brushing back her hair before turning her to face him.

She looked up at him with those doe eyes, the same eyes the haunted his own dreams. His eyes flickered down, landing on the charm resting against her neck. He carefully reached behind her, unclasping the piece of jewelry. Tipping her chin up, he did the one thing he swore he'd never do again. He compelled her. "You protected your baby, you did nothing wrong. You only did what you needed to to protect your child." He started. Taking her hand, he knelt in front of her. "Tonight, you will sleep, and you will dream of a world far better than this one. A world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire . . ." He paused, his eyes watering as he reached up to wipe hers. "Only to be good." He finished, smiling weakly as he ran his thumb down her cheek.

Closing her eyes, she felt sleep come over her. He was quick to adjust her, laying her down in her bed carefully. Brushing her hair back, he leaned down to whisper to her. "Sweet dreams, my angel." Kissing her head, he pulled the sheets over her, reclapsing the necklace around her neck, before zipping out of the room and leaving her to sleep peacefully.


	7. The Better Brother

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this one. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 7_

_#$#^%$%^*_

Elijah was back, and Becca couldn't be more excited about it. She finally had someone in the house she knew didn't have an ulterior motive. The only down side? Hayley was now staying with them too. Elijah and she seemed to click right off the bat, and he found any reason there could be for her to stay with them. He reasoned with Klaus, saying it just meant Becca and the baby had more people here to protect them.

Klaus was hoping he finally broke through, or at least chipped at, Becca's walls. He was hoping they made a break through after he got rid of her nightmares, but she didn't even remember it. Not that he expected her to, but a small part of him just wanted her to stop hating him.

The sound of soft footsteps got his attention. He looked up to see Becca coming down from her room for breakfast. Her baby bump had grown over the last week or so, and now it was obvious she was pregnant. She looked beautiful, none the less. "Good morning, darling." He said out, acting as if it was a perfectly normal morning beside the fact they had a dead body in the middle of the room.

"I'm not awake enough to talk to you yet." She grumbled in passing.

Across the room, Elijah chuckled, shaking his head at the two. As pleased as he was to know Becca was still in their lives, even after Klaus screw his relationship with her, he was even more pleased to see she was carrying his brother's child. He hoped this would be the miracle his family needed.

Giving his brother a glance, he got up and followed after his old friend. Walking into the kitchen, he saw her preparing some waffles for herself. While she was preoccupied, Elijah let the sight of her sink in. He was baffled when he was let in on the secret of her pregnancy. It wasn't possible, but looking at her now, baby belly and all, he knew there was no denying it. His only regret was that Becca had to suffer being here alone with his brother for so long.

He wasn't exactly sure what it was that broke them up, he only knew small details from Rebekah, but he could see the pain in her face when she looked at Niklaus. It wasn't just heartbreak kind of pain, but more emotional. Klaus hurt her, and he would need to figure out how when there was a chance to.

"Morning, Elijah. Do you want some waffles? There's plenty left." Becca said out, gaining his attention as he lifted his eyes up to meet hers.

Smiling, Becca didn't mind Elijah keeping her company. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother. The past few nights were better, no more nightmares. She actually had a dream where she was with her family last night, of course it only made her cry when she woke up and realized it was just a dream. It made her realize just how much she missed her parents and Tyler. She was pregnant and had no real family to support her.

"No thank you."

Before he could ask her how she slept, the door behind them opened and Rebekah came back inside. She was cleaning up the mess Klaus left in the living room. Becca, who was searching the fridge for something, looked back at his sister. "Hey, can we add ribs to the grocery list? I'm craving them something fierce." She said back, her eyes lighting up at just the thought of having what she craved.

"Speaking of, add bleach." Rebekah said in passing before leaving the room.

"You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable toward you in my absence. I'm not sure what happened between you and Niklaus, but I do hope he's treating you well." Elijah went on.

That was almost funny. If he considered ignoring her and their baby for three months, then yeah, Klaus was just peachy and perfect. "In your absence, as you like to call it, which is way nicer than Klaus deserves for stabbing you in the back, I have been ambushed by witches, left behind to be alone with Klaus by Kol, attacked by French Quarter vampires, did I mention I was had to live here with Klaus _alone_, and I was nearly murdered by witches who's convinced that my baby is Lucifer." She filled him in, huffing before looking over. Taking a deep breath, she realized it wasn't all bad as she made it out to be. "But, other than that, Klaus has been . . . somewhat normal. At least towards the baby and me. It's helped having Bekah here though, and now you." She went on, giving him a weak smile to reassure him.

"I'm just happy to see you in one piece." He said, returning her smile with one of his own. "Back to the murderous witches, I have some concerns." He said, clearing his throat. He moved around the kitchen, preparing a plate with her waffles on them.

It was time to get things fixed. First things first, he needed to make sure Becca and the baby were safe from the witches, then he would focus on whatever diabolical plan his brother had cooked up. "They're evil, Elijah. The second Kol and I came to town, they jumped at the chance to have leverage over Klaus. Now . . . now it's like they know something about my baby and I'm scared I won't be able to protect her when the time comes." She confessed. "It doesn't help that my life is still magically linked to Sophie Devereux." She went on, reminding him of what needed to be fixed first.

"Yes, well one step at a time. I think it's time we took care of that problem." He assured her.

Before she could thank him or ask how he could fix this, the door coming the other room opened and Rebekah's voice was heard. "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town." She said out, coming inside as she dragged a drained body behind her. It had to be Klaus' handy work, Becca thought to herself. "Who do we have to kill?" She asked, grinning as she continued past them.

"Probably no one." Elijah said out, sparing Becca a glance.

She was looking back, her eye brow raised as if to say 'you're joking, right?'. As long as Klaus was involved, they wouldn't leave without some blood spilled. "Alright, potentially everyone." He corrected himself, turning to put the juice away for her. Becca just shook her head, smiling as she bit back a chuckle at his expense.

Maybe things would start looking up after all?

! #$$%^

Elijah went to go see Davina and get her to unlink Becca and Sophie, that was the first thing they needed to achieve before the witches decided to get what they wanted done by going through the other witch to do it. Klaus kept to himself in the living room while Rebekah finished scrubbing away the blood stain. Once that was done, as done as it could be anyway, she went to check on Becca.

Rebekah was coming into the other room when she heard Becca gasp in pain, holding her neck. Becca pulled her hand away from her neck to see blood. She hadn't even done anything to hurt herself, yet she was bleeding. "What the hell was that?" Rebekah asked out.

Becca shook her head, looking at the blood on her fingers. She had no idea what that was, but she was sure it wasn't anything good. After the witches attacking her, she was just waiting for them to try again. "I have no idea." She said back to the blonde, confusion in her eyes as she looked at her hand. "It felt like I was being stabbed." She said, looking for a napkin or something to clean her neck.

Something about this didn't sit well with Rebekah. So soon after the last attack by the witches, she wouldn't put it past them to use Sophie's link to Becca to get to the baby. She just hoped Elijah got a handle on this before something did happen because of the bloody stupid link. "Perhaps you should sit. I'll go get you something to snack on." She said, helping her over to the chair before leaving to get her something to snack on and tell Klaus was was going on.

"It's time for the demon's spawn to snack." She said as she came back in with a basket of fresh picked apples.

"Hey, leave my cupcake alone." Becca said back, smiling as saw the apples.

They've been all she could keep down the past week, and it wasn't like they'd ever run out of them here. To say the least, it was one upside to hiding out here on the plantation. Rebekah wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or roll her eyes at the nickname. "Cupcake? How . . . very you." She finally decided on. "Take one. The plantation's lousy with them." She said, motioning to the apples. Becca gave her a small smile before reaching up and taking one from the basket. "How's your neck?" She asked.

Becca wasn't sure how to answer that. Physically, she felt fine. She had a feeling she shouldn't be though, and this was just false comfort. Maybe Klaus' paranoia really was rubbing off on her. "I feel fine, which is weird. You didn't need to tell Klaus to go running, you know." She said, knowing she told Klaus and that was why she heard him leaving. "Elijah's already out there dealing with the link." She reminded, trying to sound as sure about it as she could.

Rebekah knew her brother was really worried about this. The look on his face said it all when she told him. She just wished Becca could see how invested he really was in her and their baby. "What can I say? He wants to feel important." She said, but she knew Becca didn't believe her. "Do me a favor and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it." She said back, trying to ease the tension.

"I'll try my best not to." She said back, smiling weakly at her friend.

"Thank you." Rebekah said as she smiled back. Her smile lasted until she remembered she wouldn't be here to see this baby born, not if she had a say in it anyway. She wanted out of this town, and once Becca and Sophie were unlinked, she was gone. "And you better keep that . . . cupcake, safe while I'm gone. I'd like to visit my niece and see her, at least once or twice." She said, trying to keep her smile on even when she saw the disappointment in Becca's eyes.

"Gone? Don't tell me you're leaving too." She said, disappointment in her voice.

She was just getting use to having more than just Klaus here. Rebekah was the only one keeping her from hitting the hell out of him sometimes. She couldn't just leave, not like Kol did. "I only came to town to make sure things were okay with Elijah." She explained, trying not to look as sad as Becca felt. "He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so . . . as usual they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess." She went on, trying to justify her actions. "It's time for me to fly the coup, which I'm sure was what Kol was thinking when he left too." She said, smiling weakly at her friend.

"Oh, right." She said, looking away disappointed.

Becca was about to take a bite of the apple in her hand when she felt her stomach churn. It felt worse than morning sickness. It didn't feel like how she would get before either, this was a whole new kind of sickness and that worried her. "What's wrong?" Rebekah asked when she noticed the look on Becca's face.

Becca hoped it was just morning sickness hitting her late. The thought of it being something else, terrified her. It was only a few days ago she was almost killed, she was not ready to go through that again. "I, um, I don't know." She confessed. "Probably morning sickness. I've been having it the past two weeks." She tried to play it off as nothing, but Rebekah wasn't buying it.

Rebekah moved closer to the chair Becca was sitting in and pressed her hand against Becca's forehead and cheeks to feel her temperature. When she did, she didn't like what she found. It was nothing good, nothing normal anyway. "Oh, you're burning up actually." She said out before helping her up. "Come on, let's get you upstairs into bed." She said as she let her lean on her and helped her out of the room.

#$%#%^

After getting Becca into bed, she texted Klaus what was going on and called Elijah. He was on his way back, hopeful with good news. While they were waiting, Klaus called back, demanding he talk to Becca. "Klaus, it's okay. I just . . . I just don't feel well." She tried to reassure him, but she wasn't even convinced. She'd just rather him not go on a witchy killing spree because of her.

"_Just sit tight, love. I've got a plan._"

Smiling weakly, she couldn't help it. Maybe it was the fever talking, but she knew he would come through for her. He always had a plan. "We'll be fine, Klaus. You and I will be fighting before the night's over." She said, smiling weakly at her own joke. Hearing him chuckle helped though.

"_Is that a promise, sweetheart?_"

She tried to laugh, but she was just too sick to. Her body felt like it was on fire. She just wanted to close her eyes and wake up again and have this all be a bad dream. "Get some rest, love. I'll see you later." He said before hanging up. Hearing the tiredness in her voice only fueled his anger more toward the witches. It wasn't just the baby in trouble, it was her, and that struck a new feeling inside of him. Terror.

Back at the plantation, Rebekah was trying to keep Becca's fever down by pressing the wet cloth to her head, but the human girl kept squirming. Her body felt like it was on fire and was just getting hotter by the second. Whatever this was, it was burning her from the inside out, and it actually felt worse than when she was sick from her curse. At least then she was just tired and weak, right now was just painful. "Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute." Rebekah sighed, getting annoyed with her friend.

"It doesn't feel like the curse, Rebekah. Something's wrong." Becca groaned, trying to explain it to her.

Rebekah could see how that unsettled her friend. She'd been there before when Becca was sick, and it wasn't pretty then. She couldn't imagine what she was feeling now if this was worse than before. She wasn't even sure what she could do to help her. "Everything's going to be okay. Elijah and Klaus will figure this out." She said. She felt useless, and that killed her to realize. "Besides, I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak." She tried to comfort her. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Elijah coming inside with Sophie. "What the hell is she doing here?" She scoffed.

"I'm trying to help." Sophie defended herself.

Rebekah wanted to laugh at that. This entire thing was her fault, and now she wanted to help Becca? She should have thought about that before she ambushed her and Kol. "Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess. Why aren't we unlinked with this witch yet, Elijah?" She asked, glaring at Sophie before shifting her eyes over to her brother.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can." Elijah said over, shooting her a look to just behave.

Sophie ignored her, just focusing on helping the sick girl laying in the bed. That was the priority here, not to listen to Rebekah's jabs. She should have been more careful, she knew that, but it wasn't like she expected Agnes to have her jumped and drugged. "I may know a way to slow the fever down, but I'm going to need some special herbs. I'll text you a list." She said back to the blonde.

Glancing between her brother and best friend, she nodded and got up from her spot beside Becca. If it meant her friend would be okay until Elijah could figure this out, then she'd do anything she could. "Fine. Happy to play the French cook." She said, sparing Becca one last look before leaving the room. Elijah glanced back to watch her leave before sitting beside Becca, brushing back her hair as he felt her face. He was hoping it wouldn't take Davina much longer to finish that unbinding spell.


	8. The Worst Night

_Thanks for the reviews! I know this is another show chapter but the next is longer. Promise! I'll try to make the chapters longer. My word document doesn't tell me how long it is, so I just have to go by how tiny the scroll bar is. I seriously need to look into getting Microsoft Word lol. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 8_

_$#%#$^%&_

Come nightfall, Elijah brought Becca down to the pool. Rebekah came back with the list of things Sophie had asked for, but they would need to get her in the pool before they did anything else. Rebekah was by the side of the pool with Becca, feeling her head to see if she cooled down at all, while Elijah got ready to get in with her. "She's burning up." Elijah said out as he took off his jacket before hurrying over to the girls. "We need to do this now." He said as he joined Becca's side.

"Get her in the water." Sophie called over.

Elijah slipped in, not caring about getting his suit wet. He could see how nervous Becca was, not to mention sick. He just wanted this to be over for her. Pushing the blanket off her shoulders, she took his hands and slipped into the pool with him. "I don't see how a midnight swim is going to help." Rebekah said out, her worry obviously getting to her. She wished she could do more instead of just standing here.

Sophie was trying to get the herb ready as quickly as she could. They didn't have a lot of time left, and she didn't have a second to spare to answer Rebekah's questions. "Temperature's sky high. The water, should help the herbs, cool her down." She said in a rush before hurrying into the pool. "Drink this." She said, handing Becca the cup in her hands. "We're gonna have to get her heart rate down." She instructed the older original while Becca drank the potion.

"How do you suggest I do that?" He asked.

Sophie took the cup from Becca and glanced worriedly between the two of them. She could see Becca wasn't getting any better, if anything she was getting worse. "Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure." She explained, motioning for him to hurry up.

"This is never going to work." Rebekah said out.

Elijah ignored her as he lifted Becca's feet off the ground, cradling her in his arms as he dipped her lower into the pool. She tried her best to lay out, but the pains inside of her were starting to get worse. "Davina will break that link. We just need time." Elijah assured his sister. He had complete faith in Davina, or he was just really good at faking it. He needed for this to work, for Becca and Klaus' sakes. This baby was good for all of them.

"Oh, I can't breathe." Becca gasped out.

She was fighting to take a long enough breath, but her heart was racing and she felt like she wasn't getting any air in at all. Which just made her more nervous. Elijah, always the calm one, knew just what to say though. "Okay, take a long deep breaths. Becca, look at me." He said, trying to calm her down. He could see how frightened she was though. "Long deep breaths. Just focus on the sound of my voice." He went on. "It'll be okay." He told her, lowering her down as he laid her out flat in the water. She tried to do as he said, but she knew this was it. They were out of time. "You'll be okay." He went on, not giving up on trying to calm her down.

When the clock struck nine, Becca let out a scream of pain, holding her stomach as her head fell back. It felt like nothing she'd ever felt before, even more painful than the after affects of drinking vampire blood. This was it, she knew it. She was going to lose her baby. She was so focused on the pain, she didn't hear Sophie's gasp, but Rebekah and Elijah did. "I just felt it lift." She said out, looking at the two originals relieved.

The pain subsided and Becca knew Davina had saved her and her baby. Elijah carefully lowered her down, letting her feet touch the bottom of the pool again. His eyes were on Sophie as he watched her prick her hand with a needle. He knew what she was doing, she was testing to see if it happened to Becca too. His eyes slowly shifted back to Becca as he lifted the same hand, only to find it completely unharmed. The link was broken.

Smiling tiredly, Becca wrapped her arms around Elijah, hugging him. He was taken back by the gestor, but smiled weakly and hugged her back. He could feel her shiver against him, and he knew then it was time for her to get out before she got sick again. "Come on, let's go." He said, letting her go before motioning for her to leave the pool.

"Elijah." Sophie said out, getting his attention.

Becca ignored their talk. Sophie didn't deserve any mercy from Klaus or Elijah. Her baby could have died because of Sophie and the dark part of her hoped Klaus killed Agnes. With their last elder dead, she hoped it meant the end of the witches coming after her baby. Swimming over to the edge, Rebekah helped her out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. Smiling weakly, she nodded her thanks and glanced over to see Elijah on his phone. "Does is make me a bad person to hope Klaus doesn't listen to him?" She whispered to Rebekah.

The blonde looked surprised at the harshness in the girl's voice, though she could understand it. Becca was being protective over her child. The witches were a threat to her and Klaus' child, and if Klaus took out that threat, she wouldn't lose any sleep over it. "I hope so too." She whispered back, hoping it comforted Becca at least a tiny bit.

Becca waited until Elijah was gone before confronting Sophie. She wasn't able to before, but now that she didn't have to worry about the backlash affecting her kid, she could. Grabbing hold of her arm, she stopped her from passing her. "I get why you did it, but if you ever use my kid as leverage over anyone again? I won't stop and hesitate to fight back with everything I have or stop Klaus from dealing with you himself." She threatened, hoping Sophie understood.

Maybe it was the mother in her coming out or Klaus rubbing off on her, but she liked feeling like this. Like she was strong and not just a pretty face. She could protect her child when it came down to it, and she was hoping she came off that way to Sophie. She wasn't someone to be messed with, at least when it came to her child. Sophie nodded before brushing past her and hurrying to leave. Becca looked after her before clearing her throat and heading inside. She could not wait to sleep away this entire night.

$# $%#^%$&^

Becca showered and changed for bed. Elijah went to go find Klaus and Rebekah left possibly for good. As sad as she was to say goodbye, she knew Rebekah needed it. Heading downstairs, she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw it was a message from Klaus. He was checking in on her. She hated the fact she was happy he cared. That call before was too close, closer than she knew they should have been.

It was so easy to just fall into old patterns with Klaus, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to remember how it felt to be with him, to have him care about her. She didn't want to depend on him or wait for him to rescue her. She shouldn't still see him as her hero, her prince Charming, because he was the one who hurt her the most.

She lost everything because of him, and now she lost her future because of him. Even broken up he was still taking over her life. Pausing at the end of the stairs, she glanced down and touched her stomach. She wouldn't trade this for anything though. Maybe it would be the one good thing she and Klaus ever did.

Glancing at her phone, she debated what to do. Against her better judgment, she pressed the call button and raised the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before she heard him answer the phone. "Becca, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He asked.

She could practically hear the smug smirk on his face. He was using that voice she knew all too well. He was in front of other people, most likely the witches still. He wanted them to know they failed in hurting her and their baby. "We're fine, Klaus. The baby kicked, you know. You missed it." She said, smiling weakly as she remembered how it felt. It was like she was telling her she was okay.

She could hear Klaus getting emotional on the other end. Not enough to show weakness in front of the enemy, of course, but enough to show her he cared. Clearing his throat, she knew the moment was over. "Get some rest, sweetheart. Elijah and I will be back soon." He said before hanging up.

Sighing, Becca hung up her phone and pocketed it before heading toward the living room to go find something to do. She was about to head in there when the doorbell rung. Tensing, Becca wasn't sure what to do. No one knew they were here, no one that would feel the need to knock anyway. Hesitating, she grabbed a fire iron and crept over to the door.

Looking outside of the curtain, she sighed when she saw Josh, the poor guy Klaus was compelling to spy on Marcel, on the other side. Opening the door, she put the fire iron aside and gave Josh a weak smile. "Hey, Josh. Klaus isn't here." She explained, knowing he was only here to see Klaus and report something to him.

Josh was a nice guy from what she could see. He almost reminded her of Caroline. Realizing that made her miss her old friend. She was sure the blonde would love the man in front of her right now, and the fact he would gladly talk to her about shoes was definitely a plus. Of course, right now Josh looked like he was worrying about whatever this was too much to care about shoes or anything else. "Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he lives." Josh confessed, trying to get her to see how important this was.

Becca could see how that could be a problem for them. If Marcel knew Klaus was lying about where he lived, then it could get him to dig some to find out where he really was and that would lead him straight to her. Sure, Marcel's seen her before at that party, but he hadn't the slightest idea of who she was. For all he knew, she was just a friend of Cami's from school. Not Klaus' baby mama. "I just got off the phone with him. He's in the Quarter somewhere, he won't be home for a while." She explained, hoping that calmed his nerves a little.

She honestly wished she could help him more. He was a nice guy who had the bad luck of running into Klaus. She just hoped he didn't get hurt because of her ex. He definitely didn't deserve getting caught in the middle of Klaus and Marcel's feud, no one did. "Fine. Just . . . tell him to call me. Please." He said, giving her a pleading look. He wasn't sure what more he could do to track this guy down.

"Okay." She said, giving him a weak smile as he turned to leave and shut the door behind him.

Walking away, she changed her destination and headed to the kitchen to find a late night snack instead. She was just about to make herself something when the doorbell went off again. Sighing, she closed the fridge and went back to see what Josh forgot. Whatever it was, it had to be important because he started knocking on the door instead. "I'm coming! Hold your horses, Josh." She called out, hurrying to get to the door.

Opening the door, her heart dropped at the sight in front of her. Instead of Josh, it was someone completely different. The man in front of her was definitely not the nervous guy she was use to showing up unexpected. It was someone she knew wasn't suppose to be here. "Hi there." Marcel said, giving her his hundred watt smile. Becca, on the other hand, was as pale as a sheet looking back at him. "I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met." He said, his smile turning smug when he saw how nervous she was.

God, this night couldn't get any worse.


	9. This Isn't You

_Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing what you guys think of the chapter! I just saw the trailer for season two and omg I'm so excited! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Becca, everything belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 9_

_ #$%#^# #$_

Becca groaned in pain, her head hitting off something. She was moving, and her head was killing her. The last thing she remembered was answering the door to find Marcel on the other side of the door and then coming back inside. She went out back for some fresh air, only to be grabbed from behind and chloroformed. As if this night wasn't bad enough.

Upon remembering that, her eyes shot open and panic filled her when she realized her hands were ziptied and her feet were too. Leaning up, she could see the back of her capture's head and she couldn't help but think it looked familiar. She refused to admit who it looked like. It was dark, she could be wrong. Looking around the truck she was in though, she knew she wasn't wrong. She'd driven in this truck dozens of times. Hell, her uncle Mason even let her drive it a couple of times when she lived with him in Florida.

This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening. It had to be just a bad dream. She needed to get out of here. Lifting her feet up, she kicked against the door. She wasn't as strong as Klaus or Rebekah, but she was hoping she could at least kick open a door. Her body slammed into the back of the seat when the driver suddenly pulled over to the side of the road. Fear coursed through her as the driver got out and came around the side. The second the door was open, she lifted herself up and tried to make a run for it, but her foot was caught and they shoved her back. "Seriously, Becca?" A familiar voice snapped at her.

Her head snapped up to see her brother. She felt frightened and relieved all at once. She thought she'd never see her brother again, yet here he was. Kidnapping her. "Tyler? Ty, wha-I don't understand. What's going on?" She asked, the panic and confusion clear in her voice. She had no idea what the hell her brother thought he was doing, but all she wanted was to go home and pretend he wasn't kidnapping her.

Tyler refused to look in her eyes. He knew she was scared, and he hated to be the one to frighten her, but he needed to do this. If he was going to get back at Klaus, he needed his sister to do that. He just had to keep telling himself this was all for her in the end. "You don't want to fight me, Becca. I'm doing this for your own good." He growled, tightening the zip tie around her feet.

She screamed, struggling to get loose from his grip. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her big brother, her protector, was the one scaring her. What happened to her brother to mess with his head this badly? She was broken about their mom too, but you didn't see her kidnapping and scaring the hell out of him. "Let me go! Tyler, come on! This-this isn't funny! Let me go!" She pleaded, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Shut up, Becca." He growled.

Tear ran down her face, not believing her brother was doing this to her. She wasn't even sure why he was doing this. For her own good wasn't a good enough answer for her. She screamed, struggling as he yanked her over and lifted her over his shoulder. "Tyler! Tyler, I swear to god, if you don't put me down right now . . ." She started to say before he carried her away from the truck, giving her a hard jerk to tell her shut up. She huffed, struggling to get lose from his grip on her as he carried her off somewhere.

#$%#%^$^&

Tyler trekked through the woods for hours with Becca on his shoulder. She eventually got tired of struggling and just gave up. By the time they got to their destination, there was daylight. She looked around, taking in the swampy scenery around her. She could see trailers and signs of someone actually living here. Hell, he put her down on the steps to a little shack like cabin. It was clear someone lived here. "What is this place?" She asked, looking around for any one who could be living here.

"The armpit of Louisiana." Tyler said over.

Becca's eyes shifted over to her brother, actual fear in her eyes when she saw the knife in his hands. This man in front of her wasn't her brother, he was the monster Klaus made him. "Tyler, you're scaring me." She said out, the fear clear in her voice. Their mother's death broke Tyler, and she could see the pain in his eyes. He was broken, and she was afraid he was going to do something he regretted.

He shook his head, this was for the better. This was going to fix everything. If he could take what was most important to Klaus, then he would win. "This is for your own good, Becca." He said over, and she could see he completely believed what he was saying. He wasn't planning on hurting his sister, he could never do that to her, but her baby was trouble. He wanted to protect her. This was all going to be to protect her, she'd see that eventually.

"You ambushed me in my own backyard." She snapped.

She knew it was a mistake, her brother wasn't stable, but how was taking her from her home, kidnapping her, for her own good? She couldn't see how. "It's not your backyard. It's Klaus'." He snapped back, causing her to flinch. "Your's is back in Mystic Falls where you should be." He went on. "You wanna tell me why you're shacked up with that psycho?" He asked, though she had a feeling he already knew. "You remember what he did, don't you? _Killed our mother_. How could you . . . no, I know why you're here. You're here because you screwed up big time." He went on, the venom in his voice loud and clear. She couldn't help but look away, hearing the judgment in his voice was hurting her bad enough.

"Tyler,"

She didn't get out much more than that though. His anger was getting the best of him. He'd been keeping this all bottled up, and now seeing her, he couldn't keep it locked up any longer. "I mean, you're kidding me, right? A hybrid baby. Yeah, I know all about it. It's bad enough knowing you dated the guy who killed our mother, but to know you're starting a family with him? Mom would be turning in her grave." He snarled, knowing each word was another knife to her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, knowing he was right. What their mom must think of her now, she must be so disappointed in her. "Tyler, that's not fair. I didn't ask to get pregnant. I don't want to be around him anymore than you do." She cried, wishing he would understand. She didn't ask for this though. She didn't ask to have Klaus' miracle baby or be used as leverage over him by the witches. She didn't ask to be cursed and the only cure being his blood. She was stuck with her mother's killer, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tyler couldn't believe she just accepted this as her fate and went along with it. He'd been watching her the last couple of days and she almost looked happy. She looked at home, like she belonged there. Klaus was sinking his claws back into his sister, and it was up to him to make sure she comes out alive. He wasn't going to lose her to Klaus too ."It doesn't change the fact that you are, Becca! You're having his kid, and it's . . . it's a mistake. A _horrible _mistake." He snapped, his words hitting her hard.

Becca could see the hate in his eyes. She could see how much he hated the idea of her being connected to Klaus at all. The baby was innocent though. The baby wasn't at fault, she didn't kill their mother. "Ty, the-the baby, it's not a mistake. She's your niece!" She tried to reason with him, but she could see he was beyond reasoning with. The fact that this baby was his family too seemed to go over his head.

Hearing a twig snap, her head turned to the left, her eyes landing on a blonde woman watching them. Becca felt her heart race as she stood up, she was saved. "Hey, help me!" She called out, hoping this meant she could go home again. She should have known it was too good to be true when she heard Tyler chuckle. The blonde woman ran off, taking Becca's hope with her.

Tyler almost felt bad for her. He was ignoring how scared she looked, but hearing it in her voice was harder to ignore. A part of him felt guilty for scaring her like this, but he knew he needed to keep focused. "They can't help you. They're in the woods, hiding because they've been persecuted for decades by vampires." He explained.

"But Hayley . . ."

"Hayley's not here." He cut her off.

He planned this out to the last detail. He waited until she was alone, waited until Hayley wasn't around to interfere. Becca was starting to worry that Tyler was planning to do something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He wouldn't hurt his sister though, she knew that. He was her big brother, her protector, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. "Is that her?" A voice said out from behind them.

Becca felt her heart drop seeing the scruffy man coming toward them. Tyler might not be able to hurt her, but she knew this man would have no problem. It was just the question of if Tyler would let him. "Yeah, Dwayne. Put her inside." Her brother said, taking her by surprise. She wasn't sure why she was surprised after what he's already done, but she was surprised none the less.

Her surprise turned to panic when the larger man lifted her up over his shoulder. Struggling, she wasn't sure what was going on, and she was terrified to find out. "Tyler?" She called out confused, only getting more frightened when she saw him walking away. "Tyler!" She screamed as the man, Dwayne, carried her inside of the little cabin. Panic filled her when she realized they were going inside, and she had no idea if she'd be coming back out again.

#%$$&^

Dwayne ended up tying her to a furnace inside of the cabin. He didn't say much, only tied her up and left. Becca wasn't alone for long though. She looked up when she heard someone coming inside, only to find it was her brother. Normally, if they were under different circumstances, she'd have been relieved to see her brother, but not this time.

"When the witches attacked me in the Bayou, there was a wolf with Hayley when she saved me. I've seen it watching the room Hayley's been staying in." She started, watching his face for some kind of reaction. "Was that you?" She asked.

He looked confused for a second, but he shook his head. He even looked disappointed, like a part of him wished it was him just as much as she did. " No." She knew there was a part of her that was hoping it'd be him, watching over her without being noticed, but she knew that was too good to be true. Especially since he was doing all of this now. "But you're not wrong in guessing that. Only hybrids can control when they change." He explained. "And I'm the only one left besides Klaus. Which is why we're here." He went on, dropping a bag on the table and getting to work.

Becca wanted to get through to her brother. He could still let her go and make a run for it once she called Elijah and Klaus to come get her. She could go home and say whoever took her compelled her to forget. None of them would even need to know Tyler was here. He could be safe from Klaus. "I know you think you're helping me, but you're not, Tyler. I'm okay here, I'm safe. All of them want this baby safe, even Klaus. They'll do anything to keep us safe." She explained, hoping he understood if he went through with this, it'd be the last thing he ever did and she didn't want that. "So if you hurt the baby, or me, they'll kill you. I can't . . . I won't lose you too, Ty." She said over, wishing he'd just listen to her and let her go.

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" He asked.

That threw Becca off. She knew Klaus broke her brother, but she wasn't aware of just how badly he was broken. Searching her brother's eyes, she could see the haunted look buried deep behind the anger. He blamed himself for their mom's murder. He blamed himself for everything they've lost. The silence was broken when Dwayne came back inside. Tyler cleared his throat, looking away from his sister. "You ready for this?" He asked over to the other man.

"Ready for what?" Becca asked, fear in her voice when she was ignored. "Tyler!" She tried again, but she was just ignored.

"Let's do it."

Becca's eyes widened when she saw the big, _very big_, needle Tyler pulled out from his duffel bag. "What are you doing?" She asked, panic filling her when he started toward her. "Tyler, please! Tyler, I'm your baby sister! Tyler! No, Tyler, you know I don't like needles!" She begged, trying to move away, but it was hard to move at all when the giant grabbed her arm and held her in place.

Tyler crouched down in front of her, grabbing her chin in his hand. Forcing her to look at him, he needed her to understand this was really for her own good. He wasn't losing his mind, he was doing this for her and their mom. "Klaus destroyed everything good in my life. Our lives. So I'm going to take away the thing he wants most." He said. He let her go to get the needle ready.

"Tyler, please, don't! No, Tyler. Tyler!" She begged, tears running down her face as she struggled to move.

Hearing her beg nearly stopped him then and there, but he needed to block her out. He needed to do this. It was for her own good. Once he showed her Klaus was using her, they could leave together. He'd take her wherever she wanted to go and they'd stay on the run from Klaus. They'd be together though, a family, it'd be worth it. "I won't let him ruin you too." He said lowly before plunging the needle into her stomach.

Hearing her scream in so much pain brought tears to his eyes. He was causing his sister this pain, this was his doing. He fought back the tears and pulled the needle out when he had enough blood. A frightened Becca watched as he got up and stuck the needle in Dwayne's neck, injecting him with her baby's blood. A small scream left her lips when Tyler suddenly snapped the poor guy's neck. Staring up at her brother in shock, she wasn't sure who he was anymore.

Tyler put the needle back in his bag before going over to Dwayne. Glancing over at his sister, he saw the look of disgust she was giving him. "Don't get all judgy." He said, breaking the silence as he lifted the werewolf and dragged him to lean against the wall. "Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered." He went on.

"F-for what? For you to kill him? Tyler, this is-is all insane!" She snapped, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

Tyler knew she didn't understand what was going on, and honestly, he didn't expect her to. She wasn't a werewolf, she didn't have to go through the pain of changing. Because of her own curse, she never would. "Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system. Same blood you share with your hybrid baby. The fact that your blood is half of what's needed to finish making a hybrid, it even makes this easier." He broke it down for her, explaining it so she'd understand.

"What are you . . . you're trying to turn him into a hybrid. That's impossible!"

Tyler could see she was confused on how he even knew any of this. He wasn't surprised to see she was in the dark. He wouldn't put it past Klaus to never tell her the truth about why he actually wanted their baby. He was just going to hurt her more, and Tyler needed to stop it before it happened. "I've been running with wolf packs all over the country since I left Mystic Falls." He started to explain. "One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmares visions about your baby, Becks, and how Klaus could use it to make an army of hybrid slaves." He went on to explain, wanting her to see what was really going on.

Becca just shook her head. She didn't see how this was any different than how it was when Klaus convinced those other packs to turn into hybrids before. It was their choice, just like it was Dwayne's. Klaus was just very convincing, and so was Tyler.

It wasn't just her brother though, it was the witches. They were causing all of this. She just wanted them to leave her and her baby alone. Whatever they did to Klaus was his business, but she wanted out of it. "I am sick and tired of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. She's just a baby, Tyler. Your niece, my daughter!" She snapped, trying to get through to him that this baby wasn't just any baby. She would be related to him too. She was going to be his family, someone that was going to love him.

Tyler was stubborn, just like he always was, and ignored the last part of what she said. He didn't want to be connected to Klaus like Becca was. Hell, he didn't want Becca to be connected to Klaus either. "Maybe, maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species." He said, acting as if he was seeing them as a charity, like he was doing them some big favor when, in reality, he just pitied them. This definitely wasn't the brother she remembered. "Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move." "No way I'd let that happen." He said, pulling a small dagger out from his bag.

Her eyes followed him, watching him put it down on the table a few feet away from her. After what he just did, he was making her nervous about what he intended to do with that. Maybe she could stall? Klaus had to know she was missing by now. He would come get her, just like last time. If not him, than Elijah now that he was back. "How can you be so sure Klaus even knows about this? He's as in the dark about the baby as I am." She asked, trying to draw his attention away from what he was planning to do.

Of course, her question just opened up a can of worms when it came to her brother. A can of worms she probably didn't want opened. "What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, and puppies, all of sudden wants to be a daddy? Not even you can change him that much, Becca." He spat, his hatred for the original coming out loud and clear. "Or, he's got an ulterior motive." He went on, acting as if he knew the later of the choices were true. "Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is level to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week, and you know what's going to stop Klaus then?" He said, crouching down to her level. in front of her "Nothing." He said, his voice cold as he watched her reaction to see if he was finally getting through to her.

He could see she was thinking about it, even if she didn't want to believe it. Any progress Klaus made, would be blown now because of him. He could see the want to not believe him in her eyes, but facts were facts and Klaus's past actions were against him. Before she could say anything, Dwayne woke up, gasping for air. Glancing between them, Tyler knew if he was going to regret any of this, it was going to be on this part. "You're going to have to feed on her." He said to the werewolf struggling to catch his breath.

Becca felt her heart drop when she saw Tyler pick up the knife. He wouldn't. There was no way he was doing what he was doing. He might be losing his mind, but he wasn't that far gone to actually hurt her. It was one thing to keep her here, but to make her bleed? That was crossing a line he shouldn't have even been thinking about. "Tyler, no. Y-you can't be serious." She pleaded, trying to move away from him the best she could. Considering she was tied to the furnace, it wasn't very far. "Tyler, please, don't! Ah!" She cried out when he left a cut on her arm, her cries hitting his heart like they were knives.

He couldn't watch as Dwayne lunged at her, drinking greedily from her cut. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out the sound of her screams until it was just too much for him. Moving before he second guessed himself, he yanked Dwayne off of her. "That's enough!" He growled, shoving him away from his sister. He knew what Dwayne was going through, the pain he was feeling. "Dwayne, easy." He said out.

Tossing him away from him and Becca, he pointed him in the direction of the door so he could get him outside. He basically crashed through the door and stumbled outside. Tyler looked hesitant about leaving her inside alone, but he needed to be out there to see if it worked. He spared her one last glance before heading outside.

Becca's eyes flickered down to see the knife only a few feet away from her. If she could get loose, she could make a run for it. She wasn't sure it would work, but it was worth a shot at least. She laid out on the floor, stretching her arm as far as she could, but her fingers were just short of reaching it. Glancing at the door, she knew they would be back any second. Since she wasn't getting the knife, she reached over and grabbed a piece of firewood. If that creep came at her again, he was getting a stake to the heart.


End file.
